Kaiju Crystal Soul
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: It's been 20 years since the 'unleashed' incident, and after Spacegodzilla's self-destruction, no kaiju have been seen. Until now, sealed within crystals, they are making their return. Post Heisei and Atari games era. Episode 10 up! Season 1 finished!
1. Leviathen Awakening

This is my third time to start writing this story in 4 years. Maybe third time is the charm. First time, I had about 7 episodes down to a knack, but a virus wiped it.

Second time, I lost interest.

Third time is this time. If I receive enough reviews, interest will probably not be lost, and rather, will thrive. I know that this has become a mostly over-used story idea, but I like it. A lot. Sci-Fi/Supernatural is easily the genre, with adventure/action being third and romance taking a big backdrop to fourth.

Credit to inspiring this story goes to Atari *It's about time for another Godzilla game, this time with Gigan's doubled bladed chainsaws and Biollante's rose form*, Zillah91 *You are my Idol of Godzilla Fan-fiction writing!*, Kendell *Keep up the work man!*, The writer of the 2002 fic 'Eyes of a child'. *That was epic writing*, Snake master *Great work so far, good plot man!* and my sister for repeatedly drilling the first several episodes into my head.

24 Kaiju. 4 factions, 20 episodes, 3 plans, blood relations and terrifying fight scenes will make this a series that should be worth reading! I'm back in the kaiju section baby, and this time, it's not likely I'm stopping!

And with no further a due, HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>Kitamura rolled his eyes again as he shut the refrigerator door. "Here we bloody go again." He remarked to himself as he took the semi-frozen energy bar, and broke off a piece, throwing it into his mouth.<p>

"Eating our food again?" The intruding olive-skinned male remarked to the fair-skinned one.

"Paycheck's cashin in tomorrow."

"With the way Rokuro eats, it won't last till 4. Last thing we need is you consuming it."

"I don't see you out there making a living Kazami."

"Screw it. I've found as many jobs as I can, not my fault that due to a tanked fuken economic system everything's fringing rigged."

"Whatever."

"Don't' whatever me 'brother'."

"I bring in the income, I decide wha-"

"You have no god given authority to do anything over me."

"Wanna bet?"

"I'll bet."

Kitamura ran forward, as did his half brother Kazami. The slightly younger one, Kazami, ducked down to his knees, slid on them, and punched Kitamura in the gut. Due to a already tight-stomach, the opponent was prepared for this assault. He swung around, and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Kazami grabbed him by the arms, and threw him into the counter, a loud bang sounding as wood snapped again under the sink. The fallen silver haired male stood up, rubbed his head, then ran back at him, throwing a fist. His black eyed opponent grabbed the fist, and pushed against him. Both pushed back against the other hard, leaving them in a stalemate. Finally, they simultaneously reared back their free hands, and slammed the other's face, bringing both to the ground. Even on the ground the two wrapped their hands around the other's, trying to squeeze the life out of the half-brother.

Just then a slightly shorter, Indian red haired masculine teenager waltzed into the room, observing the carnage. "This again guys? Seriously, one of you two will end up killing the other soon."

"And that will be you." The two remarked at the same time after loosening their grips and standing back off. Despite being younger, Kazami was still the taller of the two warring males. His black hair matched his black eyes perfectly, but provided a stunning skin contrast. Hitting just slightly below 6 feet, he looked probably 5 of 6 years older then the 16 year old he was.

Kazami was, on the other hand, still tall, but a thinner body build then Kitamura's. They both resembled each other in the face save the eyes, which were an electric blue for the older half-brother's face. Both straightened their shirts, then glared at each other, and threw another punch at one another. The fists met in the center, a loud SMACK sounding form it, and the third 16 year old stepped between them.

"Guys, both of you, your going to bring the house down on us, then kill each other. Not a cool idea. Can't you to just learn to live with each other? Not agree, just, co-operate!"

"Not with him."

"No."

"Figures. At least he's rolling in a paycheck."

"Yeah. Barley scraping through."

"Shut up. Separate your fists, and calm down dudes!"

Now it was his best friend's turn to remark the opening line. "Shut up Rokuro. This is our fight."

"I should of just left you on the streets. Better yet, I should have killed you." Kitamura remarked as he turned around, and walked out of the house, grumbling under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Amazing."<p>

"Unbelievable. Our prediction was dead on."

"This is a great day for us Kitamura! A great day for us all." The teenager stood up out of his chair, and gladly shook the male's hand. They both were wearing white lab coats. As the two patted each other on the back and congratulated each other, they threw a glance to the containment room. "It's in there. Now the trick will be, finding someone to unlock it."

"I could find some people."

"Could you bring your brother?"

"I'm a only child."

"Fine, _Half_-brother. Can you bring him in."

"No."

"Why not."

"Long answer or short answer?"

"Short."

"He'd try to kill me."

"Do you not think you could neutralize him?"

"As in kill him?"

"No. Put him down."

"…" The younger scientist ran his hand under his chin. "Fine. I'll try it. Get the suit ready."

"Will do."

"And now, I'm finally going to kick their asses." He coldly, almost metalically remarked to himself.

* * *

><p>"This where you work dude?" Rokuro asked quite questionably as the trio stepped up to the building.<p>

"Yeah. Pretty much so."

"Looks like a dump." He remarked. Kazami chuckled to himself, and gladly walked in. "There aren't that many rooms, as you can see. The main lobby is basically also the laboratory."

"And these side vaults?"

"Either damaged beyond repair form prior earthquakes or holding important information."

"Glad to see you two could make it."

"This is Benjamin, Head of Bio-mechanics and Biological sciences here." The same white-lab coat wearing doctor walked up. Just looking at him, he was very Jewish in ethnicity, and was already sporting a slightly noticeable beard, never having shaved to due to Mosaic laws.

"I'm glad to meet you. I've been waiting for this day." He remarked shaking Kazami's hand.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"IF you'll follow me." He walked up to a sealed off vault, with plenty of writing on it in four languages, English, Japanese, French, and Spanish. "Inside this here is our most prized possession." He typed in a few keys into the neighboring keypad, and a window on the door slid open to reveal a grey-ish crystal inside.

"Crystal, eh? There are five of those on my block."

"True. But these aren't the magnetosphere shattering ones, the teal healing ones, or the 'power surged' ones. This is quite different, and one of it's kind."

"Only appearing after the 'incident'." A fifth voice interrupted. The three turned around to see a late 30's, maybe later woman in a similar white lab coat.

"Ah yes. Meru Odaka. Chief Psychic, and our crystal specialist."

"I'm not sure how much longer that title might last." She remarked partially joyful. "My abilities are definitely weakening, but they are still useable."

"Telekinetic?"

"Telepathic. I'm not able to move things about with the mind, just talk brain-to-brain."

"O.I.C." Rokuro remarked, turning back to the door. "SO what so special about this crystal?"

"The incident, we are refereeing to, was…"

"Was Godzilla and Space-Godzilla's final battle in the heart of downtown San Francisco. The crystals had altered the dimensions' fabrics enough to allow a slight rip to form, bringing Space-Godzilla back into this world. The two battled in this very city, and in the end, Space-Godzilla exploded before bringing down the final blow, an explosion that spread across the globe, only killing and vaporizing kaiju."

"You know much. You'll go far." Benjamin admitted to his assistant's half-brother. "But here's the thing. That wasn't an explosion."

"It wasn't?"

"Not a bit. Sure, space Godzilla blew up, but he merely reduced the concentration of certain cells on the planet into crystals much like you see here. Their, the kaiju's, very essence is in the crystals."

"Dude, I couldn't of thought of a way to drop a lead balloon on us any faster." Rokuro admitted, while Kazami turned around to face the window again, looking at the crystal. Despite it's dark shade of gray, it pulsated, and one could almost see their reflection in it. "How do you know?"

"We know they are Kaiju within the crystal, their mental patterns show that to be the case."

"Fine. Whaddya want us for?"

"Well Kazami, we need you to shatter the crystal."

"Those things don't break." He said in a 'no duh' tone.

"Yes, but something that Space Godzilla left out of his spell thing was that a human could still break the kaiju. Easily. I mean, a few ki-" The elder male scientist was cut off.

"Then open the danm door." Kazami remarked. "I don't know what the hell this is about, but I want answers, and I'll receive them now, if it means I have to break a whole slew of crystals."

"You probably will have to." Meru remarked. Benjamin typed in some more codes. "Thanks for your cooperation Kazami. You might regret this."

"I don't regret anything." And he stepped in as the door slid back, waking right up to the crystal.

"Just how much mental conditioning did you give him?" He asked his female assistant. She shrugged her shoulders and her head simultaneously.

"Little to none. There was something else in his mind calling. Something I'm not quite familiar with."

"Like what?" Rokuro asked.

"I told you, I'm not familiar with it."

"No, what the flipping hell is going on! I don't understand crap about this!" The friend asked, and the Israeli scientist face-palmed.

Kazami walked right up to the crystal. Every since he came into the building, he heard a high-pierced whine from this room that was driving him crazy, and now he was in the room, and the whine slowed down to a call.

"_You need me. Kazami. You need me. I need you. Kazami, I need you."_

"Screw it. I want answers, and I want them now." He remarked, starring right into the crystal with eyes full of rage.

But rather see his reflection like the outer shell should of done, it showed merely a image of a dinosaur-like creature with a large set of fangs and red eyes of fury also. "_You need me. Kazami. You need me. I need you. Kazami, I need you."_

"Get out of my head!"

"_You need me. Kazami. You need me. I need you. Kazami, I need you." _The deep voice called

"Fuk it. I don't need anyone but myself. Now STFU!" He threw a haymaker punch, and the crystal's side cracked very noticeably, and the call faded a bit, leaving a low rumble. A loosely aimed kick to the base cracked it even more, and the call nearly became inaudible, not in tone, but in pitch, as it was very deep now that it sound like one long growl. Another punch in the center spread cracks all across it, and the call ceased, leaving the same growl a bit louder. A final uppercut into a jutted side shattered the crystal into pieces. The cracks broke, and as it did, a gold and gray hue that looked like moving lines of light flew out of it, bouncing around the room loosely. As the pieces began hitting the ground, a roar sounded. Not a roar that Kazami had heard firsthand, but a roar no one had heard first hand for 20 years.

The roar or Godzilla. The loud sound bounced around the room, and his eardrums felt as if they would shatter, his bones feeling like brittle against the powerful noise. Then, out of his control, his mouth opened, and the same roar sounded from his own mouth as the grayish gold light-thing inserted itself rapidly into his mouth. The roars suddenly ceased altogether as the last pieces fell to the ground, and peace echoed through the room.

Kazami stood their bewildered for a moment, and felt his mouth briefly, moving it himself. He was in complete control again. Running his hands down his arms, body, waist, legs, etc, he realized that whatever it was, must not of done anything. _If this was some trick, I'm gonna pulverize them. Wait, that wasn't my thought. No yeah._

The male stepped out, as the three starred at him. Benjamin re-inserted a hearing aid for his left ear, although his right one lacked any device.

"Dude, what the hell happened?"

"Not a danm thing." Kazami remarked, looking at the scientists. "Insane you two are."

"Nothing?"

"No shit Sherlock. You have my asshole half-brother drag me all the way here, and have me break a crystal here. Tell me what the hell is going on now." He demanded, grabbing Meru's shirt by his left hand and Benjamin with his right.

"We can explain."

"Then do so. Now."

"Sure. KITAMUr-" Benjamin was kicked in the knee, and he fell to the ground, his mouth landing right on the raised foot. Kazami shot a glare at Meru, and then she noticed. The eyes. They were now red with rage, literally. "Godzilla." She silently called

"Kazami, you had this coming to you for a years." Kitamura's voice rang out, and Kazami turned to meet his half-brother, dropping the psychic as he did so. The sight that greeted him was a machine with four fingered hands, a metallic whooshing tail, a pair of therapod-resembling legs, and a large triangular formation on his chest. The eyes were yellow with red streaks running from their to the mouth.

"Bring it. Kiryu." Kazami spat. There was no way he could of known it was Kiryu, but something new that was inside of him did. No verbal response was released, and the blue pack on the robot's back released several missiles, and they came around and struck him in the sides. As the smoke cleared, one could see that Kazami was still standing there, the wounds sealing themselves up, and the metallically decked opponent fired some more from the frontal-facing hexagonal tubes. This time, they didn't make it. A row of spines tore form Kazami's shirt, flashed blue, and the Godzilla's familiar thermo-nuclear breath tore form his jaws, melting the projectiles. His opponent fired the twin maser guns form his mouth, and the beams met in the middle. The scientist, psychic, and the non-involved teenager watched the ball bounce between the two much like a ping-bong match in the first dimension. Finally, it exploded in the metal dragon's face, and he pummeled into the wall behind him, coincidentally sitting against it while as the wall cracked.

Kazami ran up, and as the human inside the robot picked it up, he received a kick in the stomach, flinging him into the ground, breaking off a lower section of the wall where he was at coincidentally. The kaiju stood right above the metallic dragon, and his newly formed tail whipped over his shoulder, and slammed repeatedly into his fallen opponent's shoulders. Kitamura then mazered his opponent right in the face, and Kazami clawed his face, taking multiple steps back. Obviously, the one thing Godzilla hates, and receives pain from, is electricity.

The mini-Kiryu floated back onto all fours, then walked right up to the now fully-transformed Godzilla, which was about 7 of 8 feet tall by now, equaling his metallic opponent's height. With no choice, and no better weapon, he put his left arm right below his opponent's right armpit, and inserted a sword. The blade instantly electrified, and Godzilla felt continual blow after blow after blow of electrical shockwaves and surges over-riding every nerve in his body. Running out of options, Godzilla readied a nuclear blast, and the ensuing blast knocked the sword out of his body, but it didn't break off the sword, and pushed the metal kaiju back about 7 feet, back against the opposing wall again. Then, the right most hexagonal cylinder broke off the main backpack, and flew toward the opponent slowly, inexorably. Kazami as Godzilla unleashed another thermo-nuclear blast at it, and flames erupted from the weapon. As it did, Godzilla bellowed in triumph a roar that caused the three non-involved occupants to cover their ears at. Then, out of the smoke, the same floating device came. Godzilla's eyes widened, and the weapon hit him in the stomach, and the rockets behind it turned on full blast, pushing him back farther. Before long, the rockets burned low on fuel, and the push was lessened. Kitamura detonated the charge, and it exploded in royal fashion. As the smoke cleared, Godzilla fell to the ground, face first, the wind knocked clean out of him. The human-sized robot ran up to the kaiju, and re-inserted the sword arm, this time behind the maple-leaf shaped plates. The electrical surges coursed thought the king of the monster's body, and in time, he fell out of consciousness. Keeping it imbedded, he waited just a bit longer before shutting off the stem of electricity, then withdrew, making sure that he was out of it.

The metallic dragon took several steps back, and the head folded up, the shoulders, stomach, and waist splitting in half and sliding back, the chest popping off and folding to the side, and the legs splitting down the middle of each, and revealing what looked to be Kitamura, but his body was hollowed out, his hands ended terminated in four fingers rather then five, and his face was much similar to that of Godzilla's. HE stepped out, falling to the ground as his weak legs couldn't hold him, and he fell to the ground, the white spines withdrawing back into his spine as the rest of his body re-took the original shape it had of a masculine teenage human.

"Quick, Get them both into the recuperation room." Meru remarked, and Benjamin nodded his head positively.

"Wait, what do I do?" Rokuro asked, looking about as the two scientists rushed to help the fallen males.

"Stay out of our way." Benjamin growled through snarled teeth.

"So what? Will they be okay?"

"Yes. No doubt about it. Kitamura has gone through more then a few handful of such transformations. He's not had much of a choice."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that we aren't' the only one collecting kaiju-humans."

"Who else is there?"

"Vortica."

"Who?"

"That sealed off section of San Fran over by the golden gate bridge where a space ship is down. That's her ship, and all that remains of her civilization is left on it."

"Okay. She wants them also?"

"She already has at least one."

"Okay. So, when Kazami, I mean Godzilla, you get my point, wakes up, will he still try to rip everyone's throat out?"

"I can't say. I can't say." Meru remarked in response.

-Theme Song-What I've done by Linkin Park

-Musical interlude shows the demolished landscape of San Francisco-

In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi's, *Spacegodizlla's self-destruction and sealment, black-and-white imagery*

'cause I draw regret, from the truth, of a thousand lies *Kazami looks at a crystal with rage*

So let mercy come and wash away *Godzilla reflects back rather then his own image*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Mothra shoots a beam, avoids a pair of boomerangs from Gigan*

to cross out what I've become *Gigan and Megalon throw titanosaurus to the ground. *

erase myself, and let go of what I've done. *Ghidorah laughs as Mecha-godizlla readies missiles and Orga swings a fist*

Put to rest, what you've thought of me. *Megagirus flies well out of Godzilla's beam range*

while I clean this slate, with the hands, of uncertainty *Rokuro bears Anguirus' mouth set angrily, then rolls into a ball and forms into Anguirus in a ball*

SO let mercy come, and wash away *The crystal for Varan explodes, and the breaker's skin melts away to reveal a slightly taller-then-human sized Varan*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Destroyah slices Kazami's skin clean to the bone with a laser horn*

to cross out what I've become, *Space Godzilla's human self gives resurrects a crystal*

erase myself, and let go of what I've done *Biollante's human form points her fingers forward, and they unravel to reveal a stream of tentacles*

-in the musical break, a helicopter view of San Francisco is seen, with the 1974 Mecha-godizlla taking down the double team of the 93 UN Mecha-godizlla and Kiryu, all three in full kaiju size*

for what I've done, I'll start again, and whatever pain may come. *the helicopter goes farther to show the Vortaak ship shooting at a full sized Rodan*

Today this ends, I'm forgiving what' I've done. *Mothra breaks out of a ice-induced cage*

I'll face myself, and cross out what I've become, *Destroyah and Space Godzilla reach Critical mass simultaneously*

erase myself. And let go of what I've done *Godzilla bears his fangs, and his spines flash as he readies his thermo-nuclear breath*

Nah nha nah nah nah nah *Kazami kicks a robotic human-sized Kiryu to the ground*

What I've done *Godzilla's fire readies in his mouth*

Nah nah nah nah nah nah *Obsidus and Krystallaks take down a electrical grid*

Forgiving what I've done. *Godzilla unleashes his breath*

Nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah *The remains of the Golden gate bridge have MOGERA thrown at it, and the remains fall off the waterfall with the robot. As it happens, Godzilla roars n triumph.*

* * *

><p>End of episode one. I know it was short, but I hope it was hooking for you. IF you enjoy, then review, and I'll bring some more episodes.<p>

What I've done was written and recorded by Linkin Park, Off their album 'Minutes to Midnight' 2007. In no way am I making money from posting the song's lyrics or tunes on this site.


	2. At the mercy of another's essence

Welcome back! I'd seriously appreciate some feedback! Now, We roll out the opponents! HERE WE GO!

Deep in the recess of his mind, Kazami was locked tight. Not intentionally by anything he had done, he just was shoved to the back after this new thing took control of his mind. But now, with what appeared to be a blackout by the possessor, he tried pushing against the invisible mental block, and actually started making it through. Ti took some time, a lot of it, actually, but the next thing he realizes was that he was in a bed, probably a medical attention bed. Then, he also heard what appeared to be Pink Floyd's 'Comfortably numb'. He bent himself at the waste, growling to himself in pain as he felt the sword holes in the back and sides respectively. Looking about, he noticed no one was there in the room with him. He threw the cover back, revealing he was stripped nude. "Shhesh. Lack of privacy." He remarked to himself, and seeing some off to the side.

He walked out of the room and confronted the two scientists. "That crystal knock me out?"

"No. Kitamura did."

"Assaulted me?"

"You don't remember a thing?"

"I sure as hell don't after that roar."

"Okay. That's interesting." Benjamin admitted.

"I tired to tell you, we were dealing straight with Godzilla, not Kazami!"

"So, your saying it pushed the body's actual owner to the back of his mind, and took control?"

Meru sighed. "That's exactly what I've been saying!"

"OH boy." The two males remarked.

-Theme Song-

-Musical interlude shows the demolished landscape of San Francisco-

In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi's, *Spacegodizlla's self-destruction and sealment, black-and-white imagery*

'cause I draw regret, from the truth, of a thousand lies *Kazami looks at a crystal with rage*

So let mercy come and wash away *Godzilla reflects back rather then his own image*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Mothra shoots a beam, avoids a pair of boomerangs from Gigan*

to cross out what I've become *Gigan and Megalon throw titanosaurus to the ground. *

erase myself, and let go of what I've done. *Ghidorah laughs as Mecha-godizlla readies missiles and Orga swings a fist*

Put to rest, what you've thought of me. *Megagirus flies well out of Godzilla's beam range*

while I clean this slate, with the hands, of uncertainty *Rokuro bears Anguirus' mouth set angrily, then rolls into a ball and forms into Anguirus in a ball*

SO let mercy come, and wash away *The crystal for Varan explodes, and the breaker's skin melts away to reveal a slightly taller-then-human sized Varan*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Destroyah slices Kazami's skin clean to the bone with a laser horn*

to cross out what I've become, *Space Godzilla's human self gives resurrects a crystal*

erase myself, and let go of what I've done *Biollante's human form points her fingers forward, and they unravel to reveal a stream of tentacles*

-in the musical break, a helicopter view of San Francisco is seen, with the 1974 Mecha-godizlla taking down the double team of the 93 UN Mecha-godizlla and Kiryu, all three in full kaiju size*

for what I've done, I'll start again, and whatever pain may come. *the helicopter goes farther to show the Vortaak ship shooting at a full sized Rodan*

Today this ends, I'm forgiving what' I've done. *Mothra breaks out of a ice-induced cage*

I'll face myself, and cross out what I've become, *Destroyah and Space Godzilla reach Critical mass simultaneously*

erase myself. And let go of what I've done *Godzilla bears his fangs, and his spines flash as he readies his thermo-nuclear breath*

Nah nha nah nah nah nah *Kazami kicks a robotic human-sized Kiryu to the ground*

What I've done *Godzilla's fire readies in his mouth*

Nah nah nah nah nah nah *Obsidus and Krystallaks take down a electrical grid*

Forgiving what I've done. *Godzilla unleashes his breath*

Nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah *The remains of the Golden gate bridge have MOGERA thrown at it, and the remains fall off the waterfall with the robot. As it happens, Godzilla roars in triumph.*

-End theme song: Linkin Park- What I've done-

"I want to know what the disturbance was."

"It was probably nothing important."

"That is what you said when we started having to deal with that mechanical nuisance! Find out now!" Vortica shouted at the teenager.

"Yes, Your majesty." The blonde headed male remarked, bowed, then left the room. The female royalty rubbed her temples. Her entire civilization, trapped on a partially flooded ship, and there was now way to even get off this accursed planet! Her species was dying slowly from plagues, and few females were on the ship, meaning that in just a bit, if they couldn't get at least a section of the planet under their control to populate and thrive. She received word that about 7 years ago, the planet she came form had officially self-destructed, leaving her with no choice but to pursue this mission until either they were dead or successful.

Thankfully, the kaiju's vanishing did keep her ship from any further damage. That was the good news in this all. Now they were locked in crystals, or like in Megalon's case, already inside a human. This opportunity spelt big. But now, another disturbance, if it wasn't one of her own, would mean trouble. And if Space Godzilla or Godzilla came back, she was screwed in her current position.

"He can't come back now. Not after all we've been through." She said to herself.

Darryl walked down the street, trying to sense where the disturbance came form. Finally, eh decided to cut loose. Who gave a danm if they saw a giant bug flying in the air? He looked around quickly, then tore a pair of wings form his back, following it up with his trademark star-tipped horn on his head. Not wanting to take the transformation any farther for now, he achieved lift off, and began flying to the source of the spiritual-like disturbance.

"G-Force. How surprising" he remarked after he landed in front of the building, folding his wings back into his body. "Now, let's see what you can do here." He remarked, blinking his light orange eyes and gripping the wall, climbing up it slowly until he could audibly hear voices.

"My best friend is now Godzilla, and now lacks complete control of his body!"

"Yes Rokuro. Yes. Get it through your head. He has no control overhismelf for at least the time being."

"Now, Kitamura, how'd you get that suit?" The non-kaiju related teen asked.

"Long story. I'm not going there."

"Why not?"

"That's an even longer story, I ain't going there either."

"Why Kazami? Why him? I'd rather it be me then him…okay fine, I don't mean that. But it didn't have to happen."

Darryl recited the names several times to himself. Kazami apparently was the new Godzilla, Rokuro was this kid that was rambling about, but if he had a kaiju, he couldn't think of one. Kitamura was Kiryu, that was obvious. Voice even sounded the same. Well, with that, location, and names, he flew off, ready to deliver the information to Vortica. She'd be quite pleased!

Screw that about being pleased. She heard the news of Godzilla's return, and slapped Darryl hard across the face. "Idiot! We were trying to prevent this! And you informing me, although good, shows me your overall incompetence about this mission! I should get someone who knew what he was doing. I should have had Gigan or Ghidorah do this. They can handle these types of missions."

"Your majesty, we could just fly out there, and blow the place up!"

"No, They have information on the Crystals we don't have yet. Maybe we can use the shield power surged ones for repair. That's what I need to know. Just go back there, and kill Godzilla!"

"Me?"

"I know your kaiju was originally for settlement destruction, and not for offensive and defensive purposes. But resources are tight, and your intellect is even tighter in that thick skull! Now go out there, and do what you need to do. By tomorrow I want to here that the mission was successful, or I'll…no I can't do that." Now that she was in her older years, she began to just ramble on with her commands now, sounding like a old hag.

"You'll what?"

"I'll…think about it. Now go out there and get me some results!" She shouted, poiting outward to the door again.

"Okay your Majesty." He bowed again, morphed as fast as he could into Megalon, and flew out a hole in the ship just big enough for him.

"Stupid cockroach. The Setopians were really stupid in making Kaiju."

"You okay dude?"

"Yes." Kazami remarked back to Rokuro. "No thanks to him." He said, motioning his eyes toward his half-brother.

"Well, he did keep Godzilla from like, totally controlling you forever!"

"I'll credit him that." He remarked, swallowing another bite of his sandwich.

"Really, don't you know what happened after you stepped out of that room."

"I told you, I was pushed into the recesses of my mind, just along for a ride I couldn't see or feel anything from." He wolfed down a thing of beef jerky.

"His metabolism has altered."

"Shouldn't we expected that?" Meru remarked in a 'no duh' tone.

"Mainly meats. Much like the kaiju king."

"The Kaiju will impress itself on every aspect of his life. We learned that with Kitamura." They stayed silent for a second before she continued to speak up. "It worries me."

"How so Meru?"

"The Fourth Godzilla that we have is the most vicious. I mean, the first one from 54 was a murderous beast, but was eliminated. The one form the 80's and 90's wasn't nearly as bad, and died. Jr we lost track of, and is probably dead or sealed in a crystal at the bottom of the ocean. But this Godzilla that we've had since the Vortaak invasion, it's been the most violent of them. He would go out of his way to destroy our race."

"So you think that if Godzilla fuses enough of himself into Kazami that he'll turn against us."

"Yes. We'll need a check."

"Jet Jaguar?"

"Still in the developmental stage."

"Mecha-godizlla?"

"Powerful beam wise, but if Godzilla gets a hand on him, he's through."

"How about MOGUERA?"

"Weak. We send that guy after the lesser kaiju like Titanosaurus or King Seezar. He's toilet paper to Godzilla." Meru glumly remarked.

"Then what about Mecha-King Ghidorah?"

"…can we fix the metal?" Meru hesitantly asked.

"Can we combine a shield surge with a robot and a kaiju?" Benjamin looked anxious.

"…We'll find out." She remarked, smiling for the first time in a while.

"Who of you know how to copy information from a computer?" Darryl asked the three Vortaak guards. One raised his hand. "Okay. You two protect him any way you can. I mean any way. I'll distract the Kaiju. Vortica's plan change will probably prevent me from killing the punks, but I can handle this." He chuckled to himself. "Now, I've got to cut loose!"

Kazami awoke in a start. The dream he had was terrifying. In it, he looked again at the crystal he had just destroyed, and as the Kaiju possessed him, he looked around to see Rokuro, Kitamura, and the mother he once had gasping at his sudden transformation into Godzilla. In it, he felt the power coursing through his body, but then it was no longer his, but Godzilla's. The kaiju king's very essence then began merging with his own, taking away his sense of self-existence, and right before loosing himself forever to the Kaiju that was within him, he unleashed a blast at the three people that watched his sudden transformation.

Could the dream have meaning? Could the… the creature kill off what made him who he was? HE walked over to the mirror, looking again at the blazing red eyes. "I wish you were out of my being." He said to himself. "I don't want your power. I don't want your memories. I don't want you."

"But you'll need me." He answered himself. The teenager blinked, looking around at the room. His gaze re-met the mirror, where he now saw a human-sized Godzilla standing in his place. "You will need me Kazami."

"No. Godzilla, I am not you. I never wished to be."

"As insignificant it is to me, the 'friends' you have will eventually die against the upcoming threat."

"So you want me to give up my very existence for you?" Kazami shouted into the mirror.

"No. I'll keep your existence. But you'll need my power. And you will benefit from it."

"Prove it."

"I can." And as the mirror's image of Godzilla said that, an alarm went off.

Kazami angrily stormed out of the room, and into the main lobby/laboratory "What the hell is going on!"

"That." Rokuro said, pointing to the door where a blonde headed teenager stood there, holding what looked to be a hot potato of some kind, lightly tossing it in the air and catching it again in his hand. "Kazami, is it?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well Kazami, or should I say, Godzilla, I have a bet I'd like to place. You see, I bet I can survive about 10 minutes of battle with you. And as an add-on, I bet I could kill you in the same time frame."

"Well, I'm just going to whoop your ass you insignificant little fuck." The intruder let his finger off the alarm button, and threw the object at Kazami. He caught it with perfect reflexes, and threw it back. The door which was slightly ajar blew off it's hinges from the in-human grenade.

The dark haired male tackled the lighter skinned one, and plowed him through the doorway, and onto the ground outside. Feeling a drive for bloodlust, he curled his fist, and shot it at his face. The pinned teen used his only free hand and caught the fist, and pushed him off with large amounts of force. As Kazami was pushed off his opponent, the blonde haired male had his hair vanish, revealing a pair of antennae and a horn which was thicker and had a star shaped symbol on the top, The hands shifted completely into metallic-alloy drills, a pair of wings shout out of the character's back, and a set of claw-like orifices developed around his mouth, ending much like pinchers. Basically, within a handful of seconds, the intruder became Megalon.

Kazami went through a transformation of his own. The familiar set of maple leaf spines tore through his back, shredding the shirt he was wearing, as his skin became charcoal gray and filled with scaled. A tail jutted from his backbone's base, and shot out into the distance beneath him, his mouth elongated into that of a puma's muzzle, and his arms locked closer to his sides. The battle was on between Godzilla and Megalon, the earth defender obvious to the soldiers sneaking into the building.

Godzilla took control, and charged forward, releasing a terrifyingly loud roar. Megalon opened his wings and flew straight up, landing on top of the building. Megalon taunted "ha! Can't fly, can you bastard?" Godzilla snorted in response, then ran forward, jumped, and slammed his tail on the ground as he did, giving him extra propulsion and launched him about halfway up the building, claws digging into the sides. Megalon chuckled, then fired a beam of highly-concentrated energy at him from his horn, firing, but barely missing the target after getting struck in the back. As the giant cockroach turned around, Kiryu stood their proud. "Sir, You don't have clearance. I'll have to ask you to evict your ass form these premises immediately."

"You wanna see my clearance?" The invading kaiju asked, and he fired a blast form his horn. IT struck Kiryu in the side, but basically just bounced off metal exterior. Then Megalon readied his drill hands, flew forward, and before his opponent could react, slammed into his face while airborne, heaved the metallic dragon up with his right drill hand, and drilled straight into the suit with the other. It spun around rapidly, but then the drill made a slowing noise, followed by a sound of metal scratching against metal. Then, Megalon was forced to pull his claw away after getting nowhere, only to see a hole drilled into his left arm, and doing a double take, saw that Kiryu formed his right hand into a drill hand much similar to his own. The alien-allied kaiju took several steps back, only to get blasted in the back by a thermonuclear blast from the Kaiju king who just made is appearance on the roof.

Now faced against a tag-team, Megalon took to the skies in anticipation of fleeing. But before he got much further then 3 feet off the roof of the building, Godzilla grabbed the comparatively weak opponent by the right leg, and heaving him over his shoulder, slammed him to the steel building top again. Megalon screamed in pain, but Godzilla wasn't done with him. He heaved him up again, this time briefly letting go as the kaiju slammed into a tiny exhaust pipe for the building's heating and cooling functions. The impact bent the pole backwards, ready to snap off. Darryl's kaiju possessor rubbed his head, and before he even had all his breath back, Godzilla grabbed him again, and flipped him into the air a final time, and Kiryu readied his Absolute Zero Cannon.

Megalon screamed at the realization of being frozen tot death. He began beating his wings, and attempted to fly away. He did, as the cold blast missed him by mere centimeters. The ball of super frozen energy flew through the air, finally colliding with a building not that far from the G-Center's headquarters, and the entire building froze, then was smashed into millions of tiny, stagnant molecules.

The kaiju wasn't out of the woods yet. While flying away form the first blast, he had a impact from Godzilla's thermonuclear ray, and was cut out of the sky. With only one wing beating, he fell several blocks farther then where the absolute zero cannon hit, and fell…into a dumpster, crippled.

Godzilla sniffed the air, then rearing his head back, unleashed a roar of victory. Kiryu joined suit, the nuclear leviathan's call echoing into the night with the metallic dragon's roar following it.

As the victory call came to an end, Godzilla withdrew himself back into the recesses of Kazami's mind, the form withdrawing as the person shifted back into a regular human's structure, and finally the remains of the un-transformation was Kazami, standing there once again, his mind left in one hell of a thrill he hadn't experienced the likes of for his entire life. Kitamura didn't eject himself form Kiryu, as his de-transformation needed medical attention as his kaiju 'structure' was little more then a hollow body that showed the skeleton and a pair of white eyes, but with almost a ghostly presence of how the kaiju should of looked around it.

As the two turned around, they was Rokuro standing there at the door of the stairs that led to the roof. "Dudes, you two together, was awesome!"

"You retrieved the information?"

"No problems whatsoever your majesty!" The solider saluted.

"Good. Give me the device." He handed over the device which held the copied data, and set it in the palm of her hand. "Finally. The information I'll need."

Kazami leaned against the wall, one leg folded beneath him with his foot resting against the wall, arms crossed. "He's not gone. Not by a long shot."

"Vortica won't be happy about this. Not one bit." Kitamura admitted as he sat up from the hospital bed that he was usually assigned to after a de-transformation.

"No. But you guys were lucky. If she had sent out Gigan or King Ghidorah, you would have been dealing with a lot more trouble."

"Look at me. Do I look like I could handle them? Yes. Don't sweat over it doc." Kazami morphed one fist into the scaly, reptilian fist of the legendary kaiju king, and tightened it. "I'll take them all down, one by one if I have to." He said, determination etched in his voice as the fires in his eyes blazed wildly.

Now that was a good chapter! If you didn't enjoy it, then screw you! *LOL JK Not really!* Read and review please!


	3. Power Surge

Back again. Now we are going to introduce some new kaiju on both sides of this battle. Both of them are quite popular, one having received a face lift about 7 years ago, the other having little to no change over the last several decades.

Enter the third episode of K.C.S. Not as much Godzilla and Kiryu in it this time, because I still want to focus in mainly on the newer kaiju I'm inserting into the story. See if your guesses about which ones they are will be correct.

And so, HERE WE GO!

"All of the information we needed. And more. Ship repairs with a shield surge, location of other kaiju's crystals, a list of Godzilla's weaknesses! We can use this." Vortica smiled devilishly from ear to ear, leaning back in her chair, happy for the first time in almost 20 years.

Early morning at G-Center presented not much different. While Meru and Benjamin were working with Kitamura with some things, Kazami was out for a morning jog, Rokuro was randomly goofing off on the computer the building had, accessing the internet to play sudoku. Naturally, that irritated the piss out of the scientist, but they were busy working on some project, leaving him alone.

Kazami continued running, feeling the early morning air of the nation's second most populated city brushing against his skin. Since his new linkage with the kaiju king, one that he still regretted despite all of it's potential advantages, it intensified all of his senses, Sight, smell, hearing, touch, and although he wasn't quite sure about taste yet, he assumed that would be the case.

Rounding a corner, his phone rang, and he picked it up. "Speaking. Do you think that you guys are my only life? Fine. Fine! I said FINE! I'll be there!" He shouted into the phone, and closed it. _Sick of the human's ever constant interruptions?_

"No. Just tired of that stupid professor and that half brother." he said to the beast inside of him, and ran back in the direction of the headquarters.

"We detected a crystal resonance near the California speedway."

"Fontana?"

"Yeah. It was so distant that I'm somewhat amazed we were able to pick it up."

"What Kaiju?"

"To weak to tell."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for." Kitamura punched his fists together. "I'll take reptile man over here, and I'll go can the kaiju's ass."

"Or ally him."

"Yeah, yeah sure. Let's go." Kazami stated audibly. "But transportation is shit since the crystals incident."

"No problem. It's out of the experimental stage, a jet pack that can take you where you need at the speed of around 70-75 miles per hour."

"Cool! When do I get one!" Rokuro piped up.

"You don't. For all intents and purposes, you are a confident. You don't really benefit our mission in any way." Benjamin harshly scolded, then followed up with his reasons.

"We'll see." Rokuro stated, tightening his fists, his brown eyes changing shade almost to quickly to be noticed.

-Theme Song-

-Musical interlude shows the demolished landscape of San Francisco-

In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi's, *Spacegodizlla's self-destruction and sealment, black-and-white imagery*

'cause I draw regret, from the truth, of a thousand lies *Kazami looks at a crystal with rage*

So let mercy come and wash away *Godzilla reflects back rather then his own image*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Mothra shoots a beam, avoids a pair of boomerangs from Gigan*

to cross out what I've become *Gigan and Megalon throw titanosaurus to the ground. *

erase myself, and let go of what I've done. *Ghidorah laughs as Mecha-godizlla readies missiles and Orga swings a fist*

Put to rest, what you've thought of me. *Megagirus flies well out of Godzilla's beam range*

while I clean this slate, with the hands, of uncertainty *Rokuro bears Anguirus' mouth set angrily, then rolls into a ball and forms into Anguirus in a ball*

SO let mercy come, and wash away *The crystal for Varan explodes, and the breaker's skin melts away to reveal a slightly taller-then-human sized Varan*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Destroyah slices Kazami's skin clean to the bone with a laser horn*

to cross out what I've become, *Space Godzilla's human self resurrects a crystal*

erase myself, and let go of what I've done *Biollante's human form points her fingers forward, and they unravel to reveal a stream of tentacles*

-in the musical break, a helicopter view of San Francisco is seen, with the 1974 Mecha-godizlla taking down the double team of the 93 UN Mecha-godizlla and Kiryu, all three in full kaiju size*

for what I've done, I'll start again, and whatever pain may come. *the helicopter goes farther to show the Vortaak ship shooting at a full sized Rodan*

Today this ends, I'm forgiving what' I've done. *Mothra breaks out of a ice-induced cage*

I'll face myself, and cross out what I've become, *Destroyah and Space Godzilla reach Critical mass simultaneously*

erase myself. And let go of what I've done *Godzilla bears his fangs, and his spines flash as he readies his thermo-nuclear breath*

Nah nha nah nah nah nah *Kazami kicks a robotic human-sized Kiryu to the ground*

What I've done *Godzilla's fire readies in his mouth*

Nah nah nah nah nah nah *Obsidus and Krystallaks take down a electrical grid*

Forgiving what I've done. *Godzilla unleashes his breath*

Nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah *The remains of the Golden gate bridge have MOGERA thrown at it, and the remains fall off the waterfall with the robot. As it happens, Godzilla roars in triumph.*

- 2 hours later -

"I'm booooooorrrreeeddd." The teen stretched in the chair, looking around. He just beat an anyomonus user at backgammon again, and with that, he did everything he had wanted to do.

"Get a job." Meru stated as she went back into the developmental room, the one that was off limits to him and that left him alone. "Fine. Fine." He stated, then rolling over in the chair, he mumbled something about hating having to wait on others, and drifted off to sleep.

What woke him up was extremely slight, and that fact he woke up to it at all was amazing. He rolled out of the chair at some noise, but as he did, he saw a white piece of paper fall off the desk. "What the-?" He asked aloud, picking it up to read what Benjamin or Meru recorded now, out of boredom.

But rather then the note being addressed by the scientists, it was addressed to Kazami.

_Kazami, meet me at 98th__ and truce. Southeast corner. Come alone._ _I have a message for you._

Rokuro scratched his head. Did Kazami have a girl or something? Regardless, with the psychic and scientist busy in their off-limits room, Kazami and Kitamura in another location, it basically left him. "Okay. 98th and truce. Can't be to hard to get to."

"These must be the shards."

"No shit."

"I assume he was here very recently." Kitamura remarked, holding the remains of the shattered crystal that apparently contained a kaiju. "But question is, which one?"

"I told you, we don't know, and that he or she would be gone."

"…"

"And whoever it is the aliens already have their hands on them. Until you find a kaiju, or identify it, Mission failed."

Kitamura just stood looking at his half-brother for a minute. Like it or not, Kazami, or Godzilla, whichever one was speaking, was correct. He turned to look at the catch fence for the track's turns, a gapping hole melted through it. Then it hit him after several minutes of consideration. "Godzilla, can you smell him?"

"Sure." He begrudgingly remarked, smelling the air. "Well, he was here recently, but the scent tapers off…here." He remarked, standing a few feet away.

"It fades away?"

"No, just ends. As if, the kaiju left this very plane."

"What does it smell like?"

"Metal."

It then hit the mechanically-linked teenager. "Gigan."

Rokuro was standing on the said corner. "A girlfriend! I've got to meet this chick!" He tried to imagine what kind of girl that Kazami would be interested in…only for him to trip a character with dark sunglasses and a briefcase.

The man broke his fall with his hands, but his briefcase fell open on the ground, and inside, a bunch of business papers fell open. "My error. Allow me to help you there sir." Rokuro and the unidentified man began stuffing the papers back into the briefcase, the small incident drew a small crowd, making the man feel a bit anxious, and he quickly rushed out of the way after regaining his papers.

However, Rokuro was tapped on the shoulder by a kid roughly around his age. "Excuse me, Kazami?"

"…You're her brother?"

"I what?"

"Okay…It had nothing to do with a girl then. A distant friend or something?"

The teenager rolled his eyes. "Yes or no, Are you Kazami!"

"No. Rokuro, Rokuro Nakayama. You are…?"

Vortica looked in the monitor. "Rokuro. A supposed friend of Kazami's. Kill him." She said into her headset.

"Thank you, and goodbye Mr. Nakayama." The teenager pulled a glock out of his pocket, and pulled the trigger. However, Rokuro saw the firearm as it was drawn out, and grabbed his hands, slightly misaiming the shot into the air.

The armed teenager then sent a straight punch into Rokuro's face with his free hand, and threw the firearm to the side, the only bullet in the gun expired.

Rokuro stumbled back, almost into the street, clutching his face with his left hand, looking between spread fingers at his attacker. "Big mistake." The Indian red haired teen remarked, and he barred his teeth almost animalisticly. Then, rolling himself into a ball, the busy various spikes tore out of his shirt, a tail sprouted from the base of his backbone, shooting into the air behind him with a fused club on it His arms and legs similarly tore out of the skin, revealing a muscled quad set of legs, his face elongated at the mouth, producing a snout lined with rows of jiggered teeth. A shell emerged underneath his spiky carapace, and his neck slightly elongated as his skin color turned uniformly Indian red in color. The human had melted away before the public's very eyes, and in it's place was a 8 foot long version of the Kaiju once known as Anguirus. The re-formed kaiju unleashed a terrifying roar that sounded a bit like a trumpet. The kaiju raced at the assulter, and slammed him directly in the chest, knocking the character onto his back, with a snarling kaiju on his stomach, looking straight at his face with eyes of determination.

The pinned masculine wasn't out of options though. His blue eyes suddenly lost their uniform color, the blood vessels inside them taking over the entire color, and one burst of powerful energy was unleashed into Angurius's eyes. Then he kicked the kaiju up, and his clothes similarly shredded as he slightly grew in height, his hands quite literally melting away into giant silver claws, his mouth slightly elongating with spikes forming at the sides, his eyes merging into one triangular eye, his stomach and chest developing a chainsaw blade right down it, and a tail sprouting a four tipped claw sprouted from his back. The skin took on shades of gray and silver, the colors making the kaiju stand out even more. Gigan had returned to set foot in the world through a human.

The crowds that had surrounded them when the fight begun had now drew back, forming a three-quarters circle around them, the one-quarter they weren't covering as the building at the other side of the sidewalk's corner. The radius of the circle was some 15 feet, and for now, that was the room the kaiju would need. Gigan crossed his arms, and fired another blast at Anguirus, only for the spiky kaiju to pull his head down, causing the beam to merely deflect off his back. The quadrupled kaiju bellowed in response, and rushed forward. Gigan unleashed a pair of metallic chains which wrapped around his front two legs, tripping his opponent, and a second set from his other hand, tying his rear legs together. Almost hopelessly, the downed kaiju began biting intensely on the chains on his rear feet, feeling the chains reeling in, and looking up to see a rapidly spinning stomach buzz saw readied to split him down the middle.

Finally, the chain he was biting on broke, and the other one containing his back legs rolled back into the kaiju's claws also, leaving just his front legs tied. Receiving an idea, Rokuro rolled himself into a ball, protecting himself form outside forces with his spiky shell like formation on his back.

Gigan easily became infuriated with this. He broke the chains! The kaiju walked over, and kicked the kaiju with it's avian feet, and the chains stayed wrapped around the kaiju's front legs, making it look like the ropes were hanging gout of the spiky ball. Gigan roared again in defilement, then kicked it again. The ball bounced 15 feet into the air, and hit the building behind them, debris like window glass and bricks raining down onto the two of them. Gigan shot his claw forward again, whipping the hedgehog like kaiju into the air again and slamming him into the building again. A third time proceeded, and it almost looked like he was playing ping-pong ball with the wall. Finally, after the 5 whippings into the building, as the kaiju descended, Anguirus sprung open, the chains around his legs chewed off similarly, and as the chains pulled back to the kaiju that they were truly connected to, Gigan unleashed a shotgun styled starburst at the falling Kaiju. Anguirus received only part of the blasts impact, a computer misaim shooting it into the sky above them.

The quadruped kaiju landed directly on top of the alien cyborg, grabbed him by the leg, and threw him out of the semi-circle, over the heads of several people, and into the street, where he landed right in front of a upcoming taxi cab that plowed him in the back. Gigan got up, the front of the cab demolished, but him only slightly injured, and he buried his claws into the cab's engine, and the two inside ran out, screaming for their life as all other traffic on the intersection collided into each other, the pair of imbedded claws ripped out the oil cell of the car. As Anguirus sprung over the group of people and landed on the hood of a red Mercedes, the Vortaak allied kaiju threw the liquid at the other creature. Rokuro's respective kaiju took little to none notice of it, but he did notice when Gigan fired a laser beam, not a shotgun styled starburst at him, and it made contact with the car he was on, exploding it and flipping it in mid-air, throwing Anguirus off and igniting his exterior. The creature bellowed in pain, and landed in the street, flames whipping around his body. Gigan cackled his metallic laugh, then charged slamming his claws onto the creature's back to distract him, then kicking him directly in the face. Anguirus landed on his back, but easily rolled onto all fours, orally grabbed Gigan by the left claw, and threw him into a white ford fusion, the impact blowing up the car and crunching one beside it. Gigan Heaved himself back up, several automatic fire-extinguishers putting out the fires on his body, and he slammed his claws into the ground, splitting the ground between them, and a pair of large cracks went to the quadruped kaiju, and making him fall into the sewer beneath, the sewage putting out the few flames still on the earth defender. Gigan jumped into the hole, and chased a spiked ball that was rolling down the piping.

Kazami walked into the building, Kitamura following. "Well, we know who, but have no idea where." He remarked to the two scientists that were hunched over a small TV screen.

On the screen, a news helicopter crew was surveying the damage that had just been given to the intersection. "Apparently 45 injured, 2 dead form several explosions. What appeared to happen was a… a human size kaiju known as Anguirus and a similarly sized kaiju recognized as Gigan appeared at the intersection, and engaged in a brutal combat, the two were lost in the cities sewer pipes mere minutes ago, and… Holy FUCK!"

The camera scooted westward, where an explosion rocked that intersection, and Anguirus was seen flying into the air with several other things of debris. He began falling after that launch, but a red laser cut through the sky, and hit him in the back, then the laser's owner flew up, sawed the now rolled-up kaiju with his stomach saw, and threw him into a nearby building's rooftop. Anguirus actually slid off the rooftop, and fell again. Gigan flew clean threw the building, leaving a Gigan shaped hole in the building, and busting out at a lower level to catch the falling monster, and throw him back into the intersection that he had not half a minute ago exploded out from under, landing in a crowd of people.

"Shit."

"Anguirus! AN ally!" Meru shouted.

"It's going to look like a fricking war zone." Benjamin admitted, grabbing his coat. "You two get ready. This is your guy's first true kaiju battle."

"Good point, but where's Rokuro?"

"Said he left on an errand." And the four of them walked out the door.

"I might not last ten minutes with this guy. Got to think of something quick!" Rokuro said to his kaiju being.

_Okay, you got any ideas? This guy is tougher then his glittering metal makes him look._

"Sure. Bite his neck off." They said in unionsion, and as Gigan descended, firing a laser, Anguirus leaped sideways, then re-directed his momentum upward, and bit him on the neck. Gigan roared in pain, and clawed to pull the kaiju off, but a lack of hands made the job difficult, and weighed them both down to where they slammed right into the sidewalk. That impact did take the kaiju off, and Gigan roared a challenge, tearing a light pole out of the ground, and holding it steadily between his claws, swung it at Anguirus/Rokuro. The dinosaurian kaiju stepped out of it's range, and it careened into the wall of a building beside him.

Anguirus leapt forward, using as much momentum as he could. Dropping the pole, Gigan teleported to right behind the kaiju, and due to the laws of inertia, Anguirus flew threw the air a bit, crashed into the ground, and slid on all fours sideways, banging against a glowing yellow-ish crystal remaining form the unleashed incident 20 years earlier. He growled, then turned around, his right side leg muscles stinging in pain from the landing.

Gigan charged forward, then teleported across two thirds of the distance, and fired a beam right at Anguirus. It pinned him to the crystal behind him, but the crystal snapped under the pressure, and the surge was released into the nearest kaiju. Yellow bolts of lighting surrounded the quadruped kaiju, and he felt energy flowing through his veins. He released the loudest roar he had for a long time, fuel by the electricity surge, and the sound re-verberated off the buildings, and the crystal-resonance fueled cry forced everyone to grip their ears in pain, even Gigan. Anguirus beamed, then charged forward, biting with renowned power into the location where the claw connected to his arm. Gigan called in pain, as the electricity shot through the bite an into his hardware system, messing with his mechanical components. Gigan nailed a claw directly in the kaiju's neck base, and forced it to let go, so the kaiju stepped back, then released the surge in a small blast of yellow energy that destroyed a nearby car, and knocked Gigan to the ground.

Anguirus called in triumph. Unfortunately now that strength he had was gone, and already running low on strength, he looked around.

"I know where one is!" Rokuro shouted, and Anguirus followed the memory-directions in the human's head to get to a crystal not half a block down, this one red and glowing. Anguirus smashed it with a rush, gaining this crystal's surge, feeling a different power shooting through his veins. Continuing the rush, he charged the kaiju, and rolling into a ball, slammed him, the impact dealing extra damage form the fire surge, and knocking him across the street and into a van. Gigan forced himself out, only to get clobbered directly in the eye, shattering the lens and rendering the beam mechanism useless. With a growl, he opened his mouth, and expelled the fire-surge in a red beam that melted right through the kaiju's skin, frying many mechanical circuits. Realizing that he couldn't beat this warrior with out assistance, he activated his rockets, and flew into the sky, withdrawing promptly from the battle. Anguirus was still shooting his beam, and turned it sideways, slamming it into the side of a flower shop as the blast ended. He looked around at the carnage that the two had unfolded, then looked up to the sky to see Gigan flying into the sky like a disappearing dot. Despite the pain in his legs and neck, he was quite proud of himself. _That's how we fought in the good days._ The kaiju remarked.

As the quartet ran toward the seen of the destruction, they saw Anguirus running out, smiling proudly. "Yeah guys! We beat Gigan!"

"We?" Kitamura asked as Kazami's jaw hit the ground, Meru instantly trying to find out what person this kaiju was with her telepathic abilities, and Benjamin staring in amazement.

"Yeah! That robotic chicken was no match for us!" He pulled his tail back into his body, the carapace faded away, and his skin re-emerged as it's natural olive color while his other body feature turned back into that of a 16 year old.

"Dude, You're going to need some clothes." Kazami remarked.

"NO problem." Rokuro remarked, walking over to one deceased bystander. "This guy's will work fine!" Meru frowned at his insensitivity. Benjamin shook his head. "And now, we have three secrets, and this one has already been released to the public.

"Your majesty, I humbly apologize. I need, I need repairs. Forgive me for failing you."

"Failing? On the contrary Gigan,." She got up, and walked over to the kneeling teenager masculine who had blood pouring form his eyes, arms, and chest. "You did what I wanted you to do. Find out if this Rokuro had a kaiju or not. And yes, repairs won't be a problem. Better yet, I believe you'd like some…upgrades."

"So you broke into one of our containments units, and wanting to figure out was Kazami was going through, smashed up a crystal, and became Anguirus?" Meru asked, still blown away by this prospect.

"Yeah, that's the just of it. I want to thank you all for be cool with it." He calmly remarked, even though obviously, Kitamura and Benjamin weren't.

"And your respective kaiju…"

"Didn't run rampant with my body! Nope Godzilla! Not a bit!"

"Kitamura."

"I'll call you what I'm familiar with Godzilla!" Anguirus remarked using a slightly deeper tone of voice then Rokuro's natural one.

"Maybe the kaiju psyche will eliminate the kid's stupidity." Benjamin remarked, going to work on a computer model.

"Hey!" Rokuro retorted.

That concludes this episode of KCS! Next episode, I'm rolling out some mutants! Review like you guys/girls have been, and writers block will DEFINATELY Stay away!


	4. Speed does Matter

Fourth episode! I want to thank you all heavily for the feedback! Here is this speedy chapter! Give me a speedy read, or a slow read, whichever you prefer! ;)! AND now, HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>"Goro, Give it a break!" A raven haired female remarked as she was pinned against a wall in a alley, a male unbuttoning her brazier underneath, keeping his face just inches form her.<p>

"Now come on baby. You want it, like you did last time."

"You're right, I…I do want it!" She gasped as she felt her delicates touched, but it stopped as she put her hand on his face. "Wait…do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That…that call." She remarked to him, and pushing him off, she re-clipped her jacket together, although she left the clothes underneath that undone.

"Victoria, I don't hear anything."

"No, it's coming from down here. It's calling…my name."

-Theme Song-

-Musical interlude shows the demolished landscape of San Francisco-

In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi's, *Spacegodizlla's self-destruction and sealment, black-and-white imagery*

'cause I draw regret, from the truth, of a thousand lies *Kazami looks at a crystal with rage*

So let mercy come and wash away *Godzilla reflects back rather then his own image*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Mothra shoots a beam, avoids a pair of boomerangs from Gigan*

to cross out what I've become *Gigan and Megalon throw titanosaurus to the ground. *

erase myself, and let go of what I've done. *Ghidorah laughs as Mecha-godizlla readies missiles and Orga swings a fist*

Put to rest, what you've thought of me. *Megagirus flies well out of Godzilla's beam range*

while I clean this slate, with the hands, of uncertainty *Rokuro bears Anguirus' mouth set angrily, then rolls into a ball and forms into Anguirus in a ball*

SO let mercy come, and wash away *The crystal for Varan explodes, and the breaker's skin melts away to reveal a slightly taller-then-human sized Varan*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Destroyah slices Kazami's skin clean to the bone with a laser horn*

to cross out what I've become, *Space Godzilla's human self gives resurrects a crystal*

erase myself, and let go of what I've done *Biollante's human form points her fingers forward, and they unravel to reveal a stream of tentacles*

-in the musical break, a helicopter view of San Francisco is seen, with the 1974 Mecha-godizlla taking down the double team of the 93 UN Mecha-godizlla and Kiryu, all three in full kaiju size*

for what I've done, I'll start again, and whatever pain may come. *the helicopter goes farther to show the Vortaak ship shooting at a full sized Rodan*

Today this ends, I'm forgiving what' I've done. *Mothra breaks out of a ice-induced cage*

I'll face myself, and cross out what I've become, *Destroyah and Space Godzilla reach Critical mass simultaneously*

erase myself. And let go of what I've done *Godzilla bears his fangs, and his spines flash as he readies his thermo-nuclear breath*

Nah nha nah nah nah nah *Kazami kicks a robotic human-sized Kiryu to the ground*

What I've done *Godzilla's fire readies in his mouth*

Nah nah nah nah nah nah *Obsidus and Krystallaks take down a electrical grid*

Forgiving what I've done. *Godzilla unleashes his breath*

Nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah *The remains of the Golden gate bridge have MOGERA thrown at it, and the remains fall off the waterfall with the robot. As it happens, Godzilla roars in triumph.*

"This has been the third such murder that has occurred in the San Francisco Bay area. All of them are quite similar in nature, where the Victim has been found mangled into nearly un-identifiable pieces, with various blood and other liquids around them. Experts say-"

"Megagirus." Benjamin remarked while folding his arms. "I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure?" Kitamura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Back in the late 50's, a creature known as Rodan was released from an underground cave. But more relevant to this case was that there was multiple prehistoric insects called meganula in that same cave. They served as a food source for the Rodan pterodactyl, but their own food source was Humans. The gruesome description you just say there…" He remarked, pointing with his remote-holding hand to the TV, "…is exactly the same as the description from that incident."

"And we don't have a Rodan to kill such a creature this time about."

"Yes, but here's the thing. They had a queen insect called Megagirus. Theoretically, it had almost twice Mothra's wingspan, and from head to tail tip was a length of Godzilla or so. At least…that's what the fossils told us. Then, in the code named 'Save the earth' incident about 25 years back, that kaiju appeared, and proved to me much worse then we thought. She had the ability to absorb energy straight form her enemies, then zoom away fast enough to avoid getting attacked."

"We're talking how fast?"

"About 15 times the speed of sound."

"Holy…"

"Yeah. Weapons systems never locked onto her from our kaiju robots, so we always relied on manual firing."

"So how was she ever defeated?"

"Regardless of speed, her defense capabilities were highly weakened. One lucky, and I mean lucky, shot at her would severely injure her."

Just as the doctor had finished that statement, in walked Kazami, morphing back into his human form. "Alrighty Doc. We got another Kaiju to deal with."

"Megagirus."

"Now we've got Vortica's plans eliminated!"

"Not necessarily. Megagirus wasn't a Vortaak contender in the unleashed incident, working rather with the Space Godzilla kaiju you have grown so fond of hating."

"Okay. Fine. She's a mutant. I'll still butcher her."

"We'll need all three of you."

"What does Rokuro have to do with any of this?" Kitamura interjected. "As far as I'm concerned, he's a mere hindrance to the team."

"But his kaiju is not. As much of a pain he is, he'll assist us."

It was several city blocks away where they found Rokuro, but he was not in a good condition. He was laying on his side against a fire-hydrant, while it was gushing water, and a huge chasm had been formed in the ground around him. The entire city block looked like a war zone.

"Rokuro! Who did this? Answer me!" Kazami started shaking his friend rapidly.

"Are-are we going to make it?"

"He's delirious." Meru remarked openly.

"And dehydrated. Get him back to G-center."

"Here's some interesting information." Kitamura remarked inside his Kiryu suit, one wire un-placed form his neck and into a computer. "Apparently, there was a mafia movement on that block, containing some very dangerous energy source known as Plasma energy."

"That stuff obliterated Chicago 15 years ago! How the hell did it get to them?"

"Not relevant. What is relevant is that…" He pointed to the block. "The energy is the fastest-acting energy, and 2nd most reliable outside of pure Nuclear energy. Due to that, we are looking at a big boom forming from that energy if it was ignited."

"We saw that around Rokuro." Kazami remarked.

"No. That was quite minor. I'm talking like, all of California in flames."

"Wha-?"

"Yes. Along with the western side of Nevada, the southern side or Oregon, and the northern parts of Mexico."

"No way…"

"Yeah. What we saw is like one firecracker compared to a Atomic bomb. Megagirus probably absorbed the energy straight form the disel-like truck, then ignited the block to remove any evidence of her being there."

"She's powering up…"

"And not just that. Think of a playing game, you can upgrade your character after earning so many points, Like that, the queen of the Meganula can just as easily upgrade herself after earning as much energy as she can."

"SO if we don't get to her soon enough."

"The Megagirus you once knew may not be what you'll be battling."

"Shit." Benjamin remarked aloud. "Kiryu, can you hack into the air-traffic control of San Francisco?"

"Sure." HE did so. "As you can see, in the last week, there has been a large increase of hyper-Sonic intrusions into our air-space. But here." He pointed to a off-the-wall corner. "Is the main hub where this intrusion is."

"Okay. What is there?"

"Apparently, a stripper club."

"Our Kaiju is a stripper?"

"Possibly. Or a regular visitor."

"…We are going to head to a stripping club?" Rokuro asked aloud, walking out of the room he was in, no more delirious, injuries mostly eliminated, and no longer dehydrated. "I'm in!" Kitamura put his metallic head in his hand, shaking it in the mean time.

That night, walking into the club wasn't surprising. The building was packed, with several elevated stages dotted throughout with mostly stripped females dancing on poles in the center of them, guys hooting and hollering, while a bar on the west side of the building had several bartenders at it, serving drinks at a rapid pace.

"It's Friday night. This doesn't come as any surprise." Kazami remarked. Looking around, he pointed off to the distance. "That's her. I can sense it." He pointed to a raven haired female wearing not-so-appropriate clothes, but modest compared to the pole dancers. "She smells like it to."

"Whatever you do, be careful." Benjamin stated. "More then likely, she'll sense you to."

In deed, the scientist's words were right. At about that same time, she lightly grabbed her head. "Hold on a bit. I think someone's here I've not been expecting." She turned around, pushing through the crowd of guys that had congregated around her. She walked up toward Kazami, eyes locked on each other. Her yellow-green eyes met his red ones, and a brief death stare ensued. She continued walking toward him, and then, coming right up to him, broke their enemy silence. "May I take you outside?"

"No." The Kaiju king snarled at her.

"I know that as much as you hate the humans, you wouldn't dare risk a battle in these premesis." her left hand melted away to reveal a dark purple claw, and she latched onto his right wrist with it. "I said, 'shall I take you outside'?".

"Yes." He responded, with sarcasm riddling his voice. She smiled, and forcefully led him out. Once to the door, she thre it open, walked out with him, and as the door shut, she turned him around, and slammed him back first into the wall of the club. "We meet again Godzilla. For the last time."

"Unlikely." He remarked, and readied a nuclear ray straight from his mouth, his dorsal fins already severing his shirt as they flashed blue. However, just before he released the thermo-nuclear blast, he felt the ray pulling back into his throat, and led out of his body. Turning around, he noticed Megagirus' tail lodged right above his left hip, freely absorbing the energy. "I thought so. And the name's Victoria." She then released a screech of ecstasy as the power flushed through her veins.

Kazami, on the other hand, felt his power gradually weaken. "No." He called. "No. NO!" The roar of Godzilla echoed form his mouth, and he grabbed the appendix, and yanked it out of him, and threw his opponent into the sky.

Of course, Megagirus' element is the sky. Within a handful of seconds, she had morphed fully into her kaiju, only things were different. She had already advanced to the next stage in her self-evolution, now sporting a second set of smaller wings behind her primary ones, her leg appendages how doubled in number, and a bright orange dot on the tip of her stinger where some of his own energy was being held stationary. Without a word, she readied a blast, and Godzilla's very own thermo-nuclear ray launched from her tail, and struck the kaiju king in the side. He was slammed again against the brick wall, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

She called in excitement, sensing his weakness, she plowed forward, only for Kiryu to leap into the air in front of her, smack her in the face with a hard punch, and slide across the ground, his absolute-zero cannon open and ready for firing.

She screeched in warning, then flew at him in a zig-zagged pattern, causing him to fail to even get a manual lock on to her. Deciding not to flee, he drew his electrical sword, and sliced her between several of her legs, the weapon injecting thousands of volts of electricity into her. However, an energy absorber fails to neglect any type of energy, and she absorbed the electrical energy herself, rending that weapon useless. He then switched his attack, and with her hovering right in front of her face, he fired off his rockets and missles, and she flew away, all of them following her with deadly accuracy.

About this time, Rokuro walked out of the bar with a female wrapped in each of his arms. "Yes. I am a natural with that type of thing." He remarked, then witnessing the fight in the night in front of him, he looked at the females, that were busy staring at the battle. "Ladies, why don't you go inside, where it's SAFE!" He yelled, and noticing the dragonfly flying right toward him, he pushed both into the club, the doors swinging inwards as they fell in, and he ducked down, Anguirus' carapace tearing across his back The dragonfly flew right over him, but several lagging missiles hit him on the back. He gritted his teeth in frustration, then completing his transformation, looked up to see each and every weapon hitting the wall beneath her as she flew upwards, parallel to the building, but not one making a hit on her. The quadruped kaiju called at her in anger, beckoning a challenge, and she reversed course, and flew right over him a second time, allowing the last remaining missiles to slam into his back again.

Kiryu flew forward, and slammed the dragonfly queen out of the sky, into the concrete ground. She laid there, her wings briefly crippled, and Kiryu's absolute zero cannon readied for fire, as the blue ball of super negative temperature welled up in the center of his chest. The opponent saw a opportunity, and she shot her tail upwards, and it stuck into the uppermost portion of the open gun, stabbing an electrical wire, and draining the energy right out of the mechanical Godzilla's super weapon. She desperately used the energy to repair her wings, and noticing Godzilla's stirring to the side, and seeing Anguirus charging, she withdrew prematurely, and flew off, knowing that there was no way she could take all three of them on at once.

As that occurred, Rokuro stopped running, switching back to his human form, and walking toward Kitamura, who was laying on the ground going through what appeared to be spasms. "Yo Kit. You okay man?"

No response. Angurius's soul holder shook the mechanical robot on the shoulder. "That dragonfly couldn't have taken you out that easily!" He then realized how serious it was, and Benjamin walked out of the nightclub, complaining about how hard it was to walk through a crowd. "Yo professor! Kitamura and Kazami need help, like NOW!"

Kazami leaned against the wall. "No where close to a win. If I could have just fired that beam!"

"Godzilla! She sucked out your energy! Deal with it!" Meru shouted at him. "Kitamura's condition is stabilizing, but for a while at least, field missions won't be doable."

"So it's just us then? Rokuro and I?"

"Yes Kazami. Yes indeed." She remarked, sighing in disappointment. "And what's worse…she'll be back."

"I'll just take her down then." Godzilla's voice sounded, wedging his left fist into the right hand.

* * *

><p>The chapter was planned to be longer, but if I draw out one chapter ot much, it would be less like an episode, and more like…well, not an episode. Next chapter, a familiar foe returns, and CRITICAL MASS! OH yeah baby! You'll want to check it out!<p> 


	5. Critical Mass

Another episode! And like I promised, this one has CRITICAL MASS in it! Enjoy! And HERE WE GO!

IT was a simple base. On the border of Mexico and Untied States, a base with just enough protection to ward off sight seers or drug cartels form south of the border. It had barb wired fencing all around, with one dirt road leading in and out with a checkpoint, and two buildings inside, one as the living/eating/training quarters, an another just looking like an elevator box on top of the ground. In front of that building specially it had on it a sing that stated 'Warning. Do not enter without clearance. Could possibly cause end of the world.'

Of course, such a quiet base can't go that long without a severe attack, and it was attacked so. A single circular UFO, one form Vortica's near non-existent fleet, hovered over the smaller building that continued the apocalyptic thing inside. Despite lack of heavy artillery, the solider took note, and using several light rocket launchers, began trying to shoot the invading force out of the sky. Several rays of green energy just missed the soldiers, throwing them off the ground they stood on, and rendering them briefly weaponless.

The object then landed on the ground, and one section of the ship's side slid back, and a ramp slid out, right on top of one unlucky solider, crushing him in the process. Two human teenagers stepped out, one with black hair and a almost metallic look in his eyes, easily recognizable as the one who had previously battled with Anguirus as Gigan. The other had short blonde hair, a very Mexican look to him otherwise, with a white T-shirt with some cargo jeans. Both of them calmly walked toward the containment facility, and the one that was Gigan reared his fist back, and smashed it clean into the door, knocking it inward and off of it's hinges. "Go ahead Rico."

"Drake, you should…"

"Rico, You were the one we came here for. Go on down." The blonde looked at his friend, then shrugging his soldiers, began the lone, long, multi-story descent down into the ground.

Season 1 theme song:

-Musical interlude shows the demolished landscape of San Francisco-

In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi's, *Spacegodzilla's self-destruction and sealment, black-and-white imagery*

'cause I draw regret, from the truth, of a thousand lies *Kazami looks at a crystal with rage*

So let mercy come and wash away *Godzilla reflects back rather then his own image*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Mothra shoots a beam, avoids a pair of boomerangs from Gigan*

to cross out what I've become *Gigan and Megalon throw titanosaurus to the ground. *

erase myself, and let go of what I've done. *Ghidorah laughs as Mecha-godizlla readies missiles and Orga swings a fist*

Put to rest, what you've thought of me. *Megagirus flies well out of Godzilla's beam range*

while I clean this slate, with the hands, of uncertainty *Rokuro bears Anguirus' mouth set angrily, then rolls into a ball and forms into Anguirus in a ball*

SO let mercy come, and wash away *The crystal for Varan explodes, and the breaker's skin melts away to reveal a slightly taller-then-human sized Varan*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Destroyah slices Kazami's skin clean to the bone with a laser horn*

to cross out what I've become, *Space Godzilla's human self gives resurrects a crystal*

erase myself, and let go of what I've done *Biollante's human form points her fingers forward, and they unravel to reveal a stream of tentacles*

-in the musical break, a helicopter view of San Francisco is seen, with the 1974 Mecha-godizlla taking down the double team of the 93 UN Mecha-godizlla and Kiryu, all three in full kaiju size-

for what I've done, I'll start again, and whatever pain may come. *the helicopter goes farther to show the Vortaak ship shooting at a full sized Rodan*

Today this ends, I'm forgiving what' I've done. *Mothra breaks out of a ice-induced cage*

I'll face myself, and cross out what I've become, *Destroyah and Space Godzilla reach Critical mass simultaneously*

erase myself. And let go of what I've done *Godzilla bears his fangs, and his spines flash as he readies his thermo-nuclear breath*

Nah nah nah nah nah nah *Kazami kicks a robotic human-sized Kiryu to the ground*

What I've done *Godzilla's fire readies in his mouth*

Nah nah nah nah nah nah *Obsidus and Krystallaks take down a electrical grid*

Forgiving what I've done. *Godzilla unleashes his breath*

Nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah *The remains of the Golden gate bridge have MOGERA thrown at it, and the remains fall off the waterfall with the robot. As it happens, Godzilla roars in triumph.*

Kazami kicked a fallen piece of metal. "What caused this?"

"Apparently, the government says a nuclear explosion. Some freak accident they claim."

"…No way in hell that's true." Rokuro says. "It's awlasy what the government wont say. So, what was it? Scuicide jihad, radical christian, invasion?"

"UFO was the original classified report, but that was abdicated and said itw as form the containment facility there." Meru pointed to the wrekced building.

"Something doesn't look right." Kazami stated, kneeling in front of it. _IT looks like it was taken out form the ground up. _Godzilla thought within Kazami's brain.

"Obviously." Meru remarked. "Do either of you sense anything?"

Godzilla smelled the air. IT took a bit, but he picked up the scent. "Ghidorah."

"No!"

"It can't be!" Rokuro announced.

"Smells of it."

"Ghidorah eh?" Benjamin typed in some quick codes to the computer. "Well, supposedly, King Ghidorah crystal was held there."

"So if the original report of a UFO was right…"

"Then Vortica may now have her two most powerful kaiju back in her arsenal." Benjamin remarked. "Oh, and with Kiryu, I mean, Kazami decommissioned for the time being, you three are on your own."

"Three?"

"Yes. Meru, you're going to have to accompany them. Your telepathic abilities may prove useful in some way."

"But they're fading."

"Maybe they need more usage to awaken them."

"I've told you for a long time, I don't want them!" She remarked, slamming her fist down on the table. The kind gentle female that aided Mike Seguesa in the coaxing of Godzilla Jr many years earlier was gone. The 40 some year old woman looked at Benjamin with an intense look. "Do you think I wanted to be like this?"

"Do you think I care right now?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and taping his fingers together. "We need to take use of your abilities." She huffed, then shook her head negatively. "Fine. But only because it's under orders."

"Good." Benjamin exhaled in relief. The trio left the building. "OF course, if we had more kaiju with us right now, we'd be able to take them.

Less then thirty meters away form the unnaturally formed crater lake from the unleashed incident, Vortica's ship was left here, on top of a rock formation but with a section of it below the water. But there was something different form now then in the years before. Various Vortaak warriors and crewman alike were actually working on the ship, fixing up the holes it had. Just outside of it, on the rock formation, three notable figures were walking. Vortica was leading the trio, still adorned in her royal garments and helmet. "Now look, Gigan, Ghidorah, you two will embark on what may be the most dangerous and intense mission yet. I need you both to go out there, and take as many Shield surge crystals as you possibly can."

"That's it?"

"Actually, yes."

"But the humans." Drake protested. "I mean, Godzilla and co."

"I believe that you two can take them." She turned and faced the human teenagers. "I have never been given a reason to doubt you on such a mission. For now at least, I'll need 5 of them."

"How are we to transport them?"

"Break the crystals that have those surges with this." She held out a cylinder tube. "It will absorb any free energy in the area, including the shield surge."

"Can they be use-"

"Yes, there are others that can be made for other pacific surges, to keep them store locked until needed otherwise. But I have no reason to believe you'll need the other's now, and for now, neither do I. I want this mission completed in 48 hours. IS that clear?" She spun around to confront the two human teenagers.

"Yes Queen Vortica."

"Yes your majesty."

"Any thing that has not been cleared up?"

The new re-recruit raised his hand. "Yeah, you majesty, our kaiju forms or no?"

"That is entirely up to you. But do enjoy yourself." She knelt closer. "You two are my most prized warriors." She said to both of them.

Drake and Rico looked at each other. "Kaiju forms."

"Dismissed." She shouted. The two crossed their arms and bowed, a common Vortaak salute to royal members, and both ran off toward the city.

"They've appeared." Meru stated, rubbing her temples as she walked on farther. "I can feel them."

"Where?"

Telekinetic energy and messages are hard to just easily point was a bit hard to pinpoint as compared to radio waves. But anyone who knew what they were doing could do that. "I think east by south east."

"Let's go!" Anguirus bellowed a trumpeting roar form Rokuro's body, but Meru grabbed them. "No, They are to powerful."

"We have Godzilla!"

"They are breaking surge crystals. That's what they're thinking."

"Okay. We'll still can their asses."

Meru shrugged. "Fine. Go ahead. I can't stop you."

"Let's roll!" Rokuro called and began running as fast as he could, keeping mostly even with Kazami as they rounded the corner, seeing a small crowd run by, screaming their heads off. Once the group passed, they could see Gigan, standing against a crystal while Buzz-sawing it to pieces slowly. But at 12 o'clock to them was Ghidorah, about 9 feet tall, adorned in bright yellow scales with two huge wings billowing form his back, and despite his lack of arms, his heads seemed to make up for them well, as he rained several more gravity beams into the sky, and they struck the side of a building, collapsing the upper 4 levels as the debris tumbled into the street.

"GHIDORAH!" Kazami shouted, or rather, Godzilla called using the human's voice. "Take this." He stated, and the maple leaf shaped spines tore from his back, and he unleashed a ray at the dragon. Despite the warning, he hadn't expected anything like this. He was pushed across the block, through an intersection, a light pole, and finally into a brick wall, where the distance of the beam and the mutli-layered bricks stopped him.

At approximately this very time, Gigan whirled around, successfully breaking the shield surge and storing it accordingly in a small compartment in his body. "Gojira!" He shouted, and the kaiju, and finally, the two earth defenders finally saw the difference that he had. The damage Rokuro as Anguirus had caused was repaired, but now he had a set of double bladed chainsaws in the place of his familiar claws. A firm neck brace was held around his neck, sporting a weapon of it's own, and his stomach buzz saw now was equipped with a pair of slightly smaller chainsaws running perpendicular to the main one across his lower two ribs. The upgraded robot slammed Kazami, and the nuclear leviathan soul holder slid across the road and straight through an GEICO insurance building. Gigan stepped back, observing the damage he caused, and as Anguirus, already fully transformed, ran up to Gigan. But the cyborg saw that, and his right arm had a slab of skin slide back, and the dual chainsaws from that arm compacted and flipped into the arm while a gun folded out of the other end. With no need to take aim, Gigan blasted, and the mortar shell went right into Anguirus' left front leg, and he collapsed form the injury, blood already drawn.

Meanwhile, King Ghidorah rose from the rubble. "Gigan, I'll handle Godzilla."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I have a debt to pay." The robot cynically remarked, and walked calmly over to the falling Anguirus, clutching his front shoulder in pain. The ankylosaurs looked up, eyes blazing anger. Gigan chuckled lightly, then with his other had, the dual bladed chainsaw whirled to life, and cut right into the fallen Kaiju's shell, blood spewing form it like a geyser. However, he forgot one detail, and his tail swung from above, and slammed Gigan in the head, forcing him to retreat. The gun folded back in as the dual chainsaw came out again, and he readied himself into a fighting stance.

Anguirus got up onto all fours, growling menacingly enough to make any weak kaiju worrying. But Gigan was quite confident of himself, and charged forward. The quadruped dinosaur jumped up, and slammed him in the stomach with the top of his shell, the buzz saws not strong enough to cut through his shell like his hands were.

King Ghidorah rushed toward the building, the left side having been hollowed in, and charged through the glass of the front door, releasing a triple barreled cackle as he went over to the debris field. No less then three feet away, Godzilla reared up, and unleashed his thermonuclear beam, smacking Ghidorah square in the chest, and sending him sprawling backwards, and he then went through the glass of the front windows, falling onto the pavement outside.

Godzilla called in triumph, but was met with Ghidorah gravity rays. The kaiju king was unprepared, and was smacked in the sides and head by the three rays, and they lifted him up, and slammed him through a support beam, another, and into the rear wall. Not through yet, the dragon then lifted him straight through the first roof and into the second floor, then brought him smashing down. Now ceasing the beams, the three headed menace ran forward and picked Godzilla up by the left and right most head under the armpits, biting straight into Godzilla's neck with his center head. Godzilla screamed in agony as he actually felt the blood being pulled from his system, then unleashed a ray into the ceiling, and it came collapsing down on them.

The noise of the sudden collapse even caused the dueling Anguirus and Gigan to stop briefly and observe the first two levels collapse on each other, caving through the first one, and as Godzilla's beam plowed up through the top of the building, the remaining 4 levels slid forward and into the street, releasing one heck of a plume of smoke and dust.

Ghidorah leaped through the wreckage first, but some things were now different. Now between his wings on the back was a single row of bright yellow 10 inch maple shaped spines, and they branched off at the top, getting shorter as they went up the neck till they reached the base of their head. Also, He now had a would on his left side from where the beam knocked off the top few layers of scales, but suddenly, that wound was healing at a rapid rate.

Godzilla pulled himself out of the rubble next, beckoning a challenge. Ghidorah landed about 10 feet away, and the human voice answered. "Like the new look I suddenly earned? Kaiser energy. Allows me to take only the best parts of another kaiju's DNA and add it to my own."

"Great. Just great. Another DNA sucker." Godzilla charged forward, and the sound of the impact was ear shattering, and they fell over, Godzilla pinning Ghidorah to the ground with his body, and grabbing the left two heads, he began head butting the center one repeatedly. This only caused the kaiju to unleash his gravity beams into the air, which struck Godzilla in the back, tearing through his flesh. Ghidorah kicked him off, and stood up. His yellow spikes glowed gold for a brief moment, then he unleashed his beams at Godzilla again, and the kaiju king fell to his knees. Ghidorah charged forward, and kneed Godzilla in the face with them, forcing his opponent over.

Just a block and a half away, Anguirus slid on his back across the street, and into a red Mercedes, the car alarm going off as it did so. Gigan ran forward, but the ankylosaur rolled to the side, and Gigan charge clean thought the car, it going up in flames as he did so. Anguirus stepped back, only to get hammered form behind by Gigan's dual chainsaws. The previous round's winner was heavily injured at various points on his body, and was actually losing blood, and his concentration and speed. Gigan cackled darkly, and kicked him to the side. "Weakling. Do you actually think you could diss me and live to tell the tale?" He cackled, then heaved Anguirus into the air, and noticing a purple crystal in the distance, he threw him with perfect performance, and impaled the kaiju through the stomach with it, the top of it sticking through a hole in his carapace. Gigan chuckled darkly. He walked forward, and whispered in the dead kaiju's ear. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another kaiju to kill." No response was given, and he walked calmly over to the battle between Godzilla and Ghidorah.

Godzilla wasn't doing better to an extent. The battle betwixt them was at a stalemate, as any wound Godzilla would inflict, Ghidorah would heal with his own Regenerator G-1 that he stole from Godzilla's DNA, and Godzilla wasn't receiving any wounds that he couldn't heal himself naturally. He looked up at Ghidorah, and kicked the middle head, and that neck flung back, giving that head whiplash, but the other two jaws bit his foot, and flung him behind him. That would've been bad, but it was right on top of a green, pulsating crystal, shattering it in the process. The sudden smashing of over a thousand pounds caused it to buckled instantly, and the crystals shattered, flinging shards everywhere. Godzilla reared up, suddenly his body coated in green, glowing radioactive energy. Ghidorah gasped, and Godzilla readied his beam, and it fired with precision accuracy and cut clean through the kaiju's chest, damaging his rib cage and puncturing the digestive organs. Ghidorah stumbled back, hoping that his new regeneration system would fix it. It did in a few minutes, but by that time Ghidorah was on his front, Godzilla stomping into him rapidly and repetitiously.

Gigan ran up, and fired his beam at Godzilla, but the wound was almost instantly healed by the surge, and Godzilla, still stomping on the three headed dragon, turned around, and unleashed his ray at Gigan. Gigan crossed his arms and put up a brief semi-transparent shield, but the beam shattered it with ease, and sent him into the ground and injuring him. Gigan picked himself back up, and charged forward. Godzilla tail smacked Ghidorah's neck base, then charged similarly. Mid way between their run, Gigan leaped into the air, and fired his beam. Godzilla did the same, and they collided in the center, the ball of energy exploding, and both kaiju sailing through the explosion, hitting each other in the process.

Gigan landed on his feet, but slid, and fell onto his left knee, holding his side in pain. He looked at Godzilla, who continued sliding, back turned toward him as if nothing happened. He stopped, still facing backwards, and some red blood trickled form his neck, and Godzilla turned around, revealing a rapidly healing deep gash that Gigan caused. Heck, the alien cyborg could've severed the head, but the regenerator G-1 was so enhanced that it re-healed instantly. But the healing ended the healing benefits of the surge, and Godzilla detonated it, releasing an atomic styled explosion as a powerful wind swept through that immediate section of the city, and the blast that ensued tore off the sides of the buildings around them, Knocking Gigan and a rising Ghidorah to the ground. The weapon of mass destruction, however, didn't leave any residue radiation, so the blast was really the end of it, letting a small mushroom cloud drift into the air.

Gigan tried to pick himself back up, but what grabbed by the left arm by something's mouth. There, Anguirus held a death grip, purple segments all over his body as was his eyes, making him look very well possessed. Anguirus threw Gigan into the air, and jumped into the air himself, so as the cyborg began his descent, he was struck by the ankylosaur's back and hit him with his spiky carapace and tail simultaneously, Knocking Gigan into the ground, and sending him sliding on his face. Gigan got back up, his side now very inflamed form the surge detonation and Angurius's attack. He called in challenge, and the kaiju saw a good look at his new enemy. His appearance had changed much more then originally seen, for now beside the purple spots on his body and eyes, he now had several medium sized purple crystals jutting out of his back, permanently fusing him with the crystal surge from the crystal he had previously been impaled on. Gigan realized that he need some more help, and looking to the side, he noticed a crystal. Running to it, and teleporting, he successfully reached it, and plowed through it, as a circular line appeared and pulsated around his body. HE ran back at his opponent, his speed drastically increased as he cut right into Angurius' back, breaking several crystals in the process, and injuring his opponent more. Spinning around, eh looked back to see the crystals healing themselves and the wound he had unleashed fixing also.

Godzilla grabbed Ghidorah by the center head, and heaved him into the air, flinging him into a building at the fifth floor. The plume of debris that rained from the hole looked like a gray shower, As it cleared away, Ghidorah's call rang form the hole, and he spread his wings, and coasted down to Godzilla, folding the expansions suddenly and body slamming Godzilla from above. The alien kaiju began giving him a triple barreled bite and slam attack, but to the side, Godzilla grabbed a piece of metal piping, and at just the right moment, jammed it into his opponent's back, and wedged it deeply between the scales. The blood that pooled around it finally ran down his side causing Ghidorah's left head that was looking at the wound in fear to reach around and tried pulling it out with his teeth, but that was going to take to long. By that time, Godzilla kicked his opponent into the air, and standing up rapidly, gave him a swift uppercut as he fell, sending him slamming into a lower level of the same building. But this wall held up slightly better, and Ghidorah slumped to the ground, suffering a concussion in his left most head. Kazami noticed a car to the side, and Godzilla's consciousness noticed it simultaneously, and walking over to it, heaved the car into the air, and slammed it right into Ghidorah. The kaiju king curled his upper lip back in mocking triumph, then unleashed his roar, only for the car ot explode, and Ghidorah flying up into the air, unleashing his gravity beams at Godzilla, only for the king to dodge to it.

It was then Ghidorah noticed a glowing yellow crystal in the distance. He flew directly over the building he had been slammed into twice, then landed on the other side, and charged right through it, picking up that surge. Not wanting to keep his opponent waiting, the three headed dragon flew over the same building, and landed feet first on Godzilla. The plan backfired, as Godzilla sensed him coming, and heaved him over his shoulder as he attempted to land, slamming him front first into the ground. Godzilla kicked the triple barreled dragon into the sky again, and the kaiju slammed hard into the ground.

Godzilla noticed a red crystal in the distance, and ran toward it, gaining another surge of his own, the fire surge. The two stood turned back toward each other, and Godzilla charged at Ghidorah, and swung a extra-powerful jab into him, then following it with an uppercut, and a hard hammer fist on his right head, giving that head a concussion when the other one had just repaired itself.

Meanwhile, Gigan's upgraded foe was now a true menace. Every wound he slammed into the kaiju healed ridiculously fast, but then realizing he had a hell of a speed surge, he leaped into the air, landed on top of the quadruped kaiju, and wrapping one arm around his head, he readied his other arm, and readied the dual chainsaws, going at a ridiculously fast pace, and sawed right into both sides of the neck. Anguirus cried in pain, then detonated the surge. The Crystal surge released a shockwave that dealt a HUGE amount of damage, and as the crystals on his back shattered releasing even more damage and the purple patches faded away it flung the cybernetic rival into the air and into a smart car. Angurius growled in anger, feeling the pain in his neck, but then felt that same rush pulsating through his veins, and looking at his own body, the same patches returned, his neck healed itself, and the crystals reformed within 10 seconds. He very well could never lose this surge.

Gigan forced himself up, then called a challenge, running forward and just before he got to his semi-crystallized opponent, detonated his surge, slowing his opponent down in some odd way. Angurius heaved as his body felt ridiculously heavy, and lumbered over to his opponent, who switched the blades on his left arm again into the gun, and took aim. Angurius' new ability forced the speed surge detonation out of his system, so he began charging forward, but the closeness of the range forced a virtual point-blank shot into his head, and the kaiju fell straight to the ground, shot clean through the forehead. The crystal's then glowed even brighter, and suddenly, the wound was healing itself, but the projectile was still inside his brain. Gigan chuckled. The damage had been done, and for now at least, Anguirus was crippled. Now time for the universe's anvil to assist the universe's hammer.

Ghidorah unleashed a final blast with his electric surge, the beam he released being even more powerful now then before. Godzilla detonated his own surge in the from of a red ray of thermo-nuclear radiation, and the beams met itn the center, and instantly exploded due to the closeness of the kaiju. As they fell down, Ghidorah detonated his surge, and as he did, Godzilla was flung back, into a regular crystal, not a surge one. He held on tightly, digging his claws in, but is shattered.

And then it happened. Kazami and Godzilla both felt an unbelievable surge of…energy, pleasure, or whatever you'd want to call it shoot up their arm, and into their heart, and it began pumping faster as suddenly the scaly, reptilian skin exploded on his very body, and now Godzilla was no more. Rather, Godzilla was in critical mass mode. Not only was his body now adorned in cracks of red flame that would melt anything it touched, he was now just as tall, if not taller, the King Ghidorah. Speaking of that kaiju, Ghidorah almost tripped over himself backing away from Godzilla. The upgraded kaiju charged forward, his body suddenly in a state of extreme ecstasy that bordered on the edge of insanity. Godzilla punched his opponent, and the exposed nerves, rather then register a message of pain merely responded with a craving for more hands-on attacks. The kaiju now grabbed his opponent by the wing, and his burning fist melted a hole clean through Ghidorah's wing, and Ghidorah pulled away as fast as he could, then releasing his gravity beams, sliced deep into Godzilla's flesh. Apparently for an upgrade in the attack department forced a reduction in the defense one. Godzilla roared in challenge, then grabbed the center head, choking it.

Obviously, you can't choke something that had three windpipes, but the hands were melting right through the kaiju's neck, burning his esophagus more then any heartburn could do. Ghidorah tried to fire his gravity beams again, but suddenly realized he couldn't. The kaiju pulled free from Godzilla's grasp, and tried firing again, but he couldn't. "What's happened to me?"

A female voice responded form beside him. "The Regenerator G-1 cells you made are changing your very genetic structure to that of Godzilla's. Henceforth, you're slowly turning into a Godzilla." Meru bluntly stated, a smirk forming across her face as she folded her arms.

"No! It can't be! The Vortaak! They have stuff that can fix this! I can reverse it all!" Ghidorah flapped his damaged wings, and leapt into the air, but Godzilla leaped similarly, and grabbed the opponent's right foot, and the smoke rising form it with the pain told Ghidorah that this was a problem. So the triple headed dragon flew right over a building, but low enough that everything from Godzilla's face and down slammed it. The kaiju king was forced to let go, and he slid all the way down the building, falling right through a canopy and incinerating it in his state of critical mass.

As that happened, Gigan ran up, and fired his beam straight at Godzilla from a distance. "I'm still left fool!"

"Gigan! Later! We have to report to Vortica!"

"I can still ko this punk!"

"Save it for later!" Ghidorah shouted.

"But Rico!"

"DRAKE, NOW!" As Godzilla charged forward, Gigan teleported out, and the kaiju king smashed clean through a parking meter, and what fell to the ground was left smoldering. HE looked up and saw Gigan flying into the air with his teammate, retreating once more.

Meru smiled, and walked forward. "Where's Rokuro?"

"Angurius?" Godzilla asked, then looked around, smelt him out. "That way." He remarked, and ran in that direction. Once their, the sight that greeted them wasn't pleasant. The super-mutated ankylosaur was on all fours, collapsed, as a semi-healed wound could be seen in his head, the back of a bullet sticking out of his head. "Holy…" Meru commented.

"Gigan. If it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna kill that cre-"

"Kazami, Godzilla, we can still save him! But we have to get him to base…quick!"

Godzilla nodded in response, and held up his friend, his body beginning to cool off form the critical mass as the lines and cracks became less and less apparent.

Needless to say, Kitamura wasn't expecting to wake up to what he did. Recovering from his de-transformation was hard enough, but his wounds were worse. Sitting up, he flexed his muscles, and felt his chest, where a scar was left where Megagirus stuck her tail all the way through the cannon and into his chest. He shook his head, then looked over, where Angurius was sleeping, easily identifiable by the snoring.

But then he noticed the purple shades on him with the crystals sticking out of his back, and Kitamura took a step back in shock.

Benjamin then walked in. "Yes, that's not natural, but yes, his condition is stable. He could've died."

Kitamura looked at the scientist with raised eyebrows. "What exactly happened while I was out…?"

Enjoy? Without a doubt, that is the best fight scene I've ever written, and a great tag-team match up! And…how do you like the new and improved Anguirus, along with the way I described the ecstasy of critical mass?


	6. Crystal Addictions

I'm glad I've gotten the feedback I've received thus far. And now, who is ready for our first human sympathizing kaiju? Because in this chapter is Mosura, AKA Mothra, AKA that danm moth, etc. HERE WE GO!

"Contact 1-0-9-7-1, Come in."

Static was all that returned to Vortica.

"I repeat, Contact 1-0-9-7-1, Come in."

No one who knew Voritca would be stupid enough to respond with only static, so she gave them one last warning. "Contact 1-0-9-7-1, this is your last warning. Refusal to comply will result in immediate punishment when located."

No answer. She switched off the monitor, and rubbed her temples. "That danm roach." She sighed.

"Should I organize a search party for you your majesty?" Gigan asked.

"No, no. The bastard will show up sometime soon. If he's not killed himself."

"Please, you must establish contact."

"I know I should, but how?" The teenage female asked the tiny twin females sitting on the table.

"You can sense their very presence. Especially his." They responded in unison. "Please, Breann, won't you surely at least try?" The right one continued.

"I've tried for some time." The blond remarked, standing up and shaking her head. "But how am I supposed to find a kaiju human in a city of well over…a lot of people." She stated back, forgetting exact mathematical figures and censuses.

The two looked at each other. "That is quite difficult, indeed, but we believe in you Breann. You have the spirit of the great guardian Mothra in you." The female looked up, praying to that God she still served despite all that had taken place in the last week and a half. "I'll try some more."

"Thank you!" They responded in unison, and then a small little Mothra with the wingspan of approximately a foot landed beside them, and they climbed on. "We'll be supporting you any way we can." The responded as their fairy carrier flew away with the cosmos on their back.

Breanna walked down the road with her best friend Veronica trailing her. "What's up girl. You seem so disconnected with reality right now!"

"I'm looking for him."

"Godzilla you mean?" She chuckled, knowing all about the thing she was going through. "Thrust me, he'll show up."

She turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Thrust me?"

"I said Thrust? Oh. I meant Trust me." Veronica responded with a chuckle, running her hand through her dark hair. Breann turned back around, but got shoulder slam/bumped by a charcoal gray haired male.

"Oh, Sorry." She remarked.

"Don't mention it." Kazami remarked, walking away as he did, and getting lost in the crowd.

"That's him."

"What?"

"I know it, it was Godzilla."

-Theme Song-

-Musical interlude shows the demolished landscape of San Francisco-

In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi's, *Spacegodzilla's self-destruction and sealment, black-and-white imagery*

'cause I draw regret, from the truth, of a thousand lies *Kazami looks at a crystal with rage*

So let mercy come and wash away *Godzilla reflects back rather then his own image*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Mothra shoots a beam, avoids a pair of boomerangs from Gigan*

to cross out what I've become *Gigan and Megalon throw titanosaurus to the ground. *

erase myself, and let go of what I've done. *Ghidorah laughs as Mecha-godizlla readies missiles and Orga swings a fist*

Put to rest, what you've thought of me. *Megagirus flies well out of Godzilla's beam range*

while I clean this slate, with the hands, of uncertainty *Rokuro bears Anguirus' mouth set angrily, then rolls into a ball and forms into Anguirus in a ball*

SO let mercy come, and wash away *The crystal for Varan explodes, and the breaker's skin melts away to reveal a slightly taller-then-human sized Varan*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Destroyah slices Kazami's skin clean to the bone with a laser horn*

to cross out what I've become, *Space Godzilla's human self gives resurrects a crystal*

erase myself, and let go of what I've done *Biollante's human form points her fingers forward, and they unravel to reveal a stream of tentacles*

-in the musical break, a helicopter view of San Francisco is seen, with the 1974 Mecha-godizlla taking down the double team of the 93 UN Mecha-godizlla and Kiryu, all three in full kaiju size*

for what I've done, I'll start again, and whatever pain may come. *the helicopter goes farther to show the Vortaak ship shooting at a full sized Rodan*

Today this ends, I'm forgiving what' I've done. *Mothra breaks out of a ice-induced cage*

I'll face myself, and cross out what I've become, *Destroyah and Space Godzilla reach Critical mass simultaneously*

erase myself. And let go of what I've done *Godzilla bears his fangs, and his spines flash as he readies his thermo-nuclear breath*

Nah nha nah nah nah nah *Kazami kicks a robotic human-sized Kiryu to the ground*

What I've done *Godzilla's fire readies in his mouth*

Nah nah nah nah nah nah *Obsidus and Krystallaks take down a electrical grid*

Forgiving what I've done. *Godzilla unleashes his breath*

Nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah *The remains of the Golden gate bridge have MOGERA thrown at it, and the remains fall off the waterfall with the robot. As it happens, Godzilla roars in triumph.*

"Come one! Hurry! We've got to follow him!"

Veronica couldn't have ran any faster even if she wanted to. "You sure you know what you are doing?"

"Yes!"

"He's the king of monsters! He'll roast you!"

"NO, even if he didn't like my pacifistism to humans." Mothra responded through the blonde's voice. "We don't have much of a choice." She continued chasing after that scent he left behind him. One of rage, and disregard, but deep down caring and some…remorse?

"Well, you could at least tell the Cosmos!" Veronica wriggled her hand out of Mothra's soul inhabitor. She bent over, and took off her high heels.

"Right!" The kaiju human closed her eyes, and sent out the telepathic waves. "I think they got it."

"Amen! Now we can go!" She chased after her again, and eventually, they ended up in a more run-down part of the city, where the crowd was a lot thinner. And in the distance, they could see Kazami walk into the supposedly abandoned G-Force building. "There he goes!" Veronica called. Wanting to make up the distance as fast as she could, Breann released just the bright wings form her back that was characteristic of Mothra as her hair went form blonde to multi-colored with yellow, gold, green, and some red in it. She wrapped her arms under Veronica's, and flew toward the building, landing right at the front door.

Kazami plopped down in the chair. "Stupid humans." He remarked, or was it Godzilla? Their minds had merged so far together that it was hard to tell who was thinking and saying what. Just then, a knock sounded at the door. "Rggh. Better not be those Mormons again!" He grumbled, getting up and stomping over to the door.

When he opened it, hew as greeted by two nice looking females, one he recognized from running into earlier. "Ummm, may I help you?" Kazami asked politely, with a slight grumble emanating form the bottom of this throat that sounded like '_help you leave the premises?_'

"Yes. Godzilla, I am Mothra." The blonde stated flat out, laying everything on the table and dropping one hell of a bombshell.

There was an awkward moment of silence. "What have you been smoking?" Kazami asked.

"None." She re-released her wings and hair color, then looked at the kaiju king soul holder, with her bright blue eyes. "Now do you believe me?"

"…Get in." He remarked, pulling the both of them in fast. After shutting the door, he went over to the wall, and clicked on a monitor. "Doctor, I don't know what the hell you're working on in there, but you just might want to get you old but out here."

Benjamin walked out of one of the rooms holding a crystal, and looked at the partially transformed female and the other beside her. "Mothra."

Meru walked in just then, having sense the human sympathizer's presences early. The towel she was wearing just barley covered her dripping wet body as she had just been in the middle of a shower. "Mothra!"

"Meru?"

"Yes!" The two embraced a friendly hug. "I'm so glad you're back." Meru stated.

"You hardly look any older then in 2005!"

"I look 23 years older." Meru chuckled, releasing the female. "How did you find us?"

"Thank Godzilla for that."

Godzilla snorted, but Kazami rolled his eyes. "I'd prefer it if you'd call me Kazami."

"I'd prefer it if you'd call me Breann."

"And I'd like it a lot if I was called Veronica." The brunette interjected.

"This is Benjamin." Meru greeted the females to the Jewish doctor in his late fifties.

"Nice to meet you both."

"And there is also Kitamura and…Rokuro."

The female kaiju inevitably knew that something was wrong, and could just as fast place Rokuro's name with the coma-styled brainwaves slowly emanating form what appeared to be Angurius. "And the problem with Anguirus, I mean, Rokuro is?"

"Let's just say that impaling a kaiju with crystals doesn't necessarily kill them."

"OH my gosh. What happened to him?"

"Long story. Ask Kazami about that." Meru remarked, smiling at the teenager, and it was his turn to snort in disgust while Godzilla rolled his eyes.

"Okay. So which kaiju is Kitamura supposed to be?"

"Kiryu."

"Kiryu! How?"

"That's an even longer story and I'm not at liberty to disclose that." Benjamin replied, sitting back in the chair. "And that's about all of us. Now Meru, will you please get properly dressed?"

"He'd better show up."

"You highness, don't you remember the tracking devices you placed on the kaiju several years back?"

"What devices?"

"During the DAMM incident about 27 years back, you placed tracking devices on the kaiju. Megalon was one of them."

"And you're asking if he still has it?"

"Yes. It was implanted in their brain anyhow."

Vortica walked over to the main computer. "Okay, code 5902, scan for subject 1-0-9-7-1." A brief moment of silence followed. "Detected, downtown."

"WTF is he doing there?"

"I don't know Ghidorah, What do you stupid teenagers do when you are skipping school and running about the downtown just past mid-morning?"

"Some get high, some get laid, some rob, it varies." Rico responded. "It's kinda fun to do some of it…but not all the time."

"Of course, our favorite roach decided to do it at the wrong time." She remarked, adding sarcasm to 'favorite roach.' "Get Alameda to organize a search party."

"She merely controls Mecha-Godzilla. Why send her out when you have me?"

"Because, like Megalon, you are a stupid teenager that likes to get high, laid, criminalize, etc also! I can trust her at least!"

Ghidorah seethed, but stepped back, and bowed. "Okay you majesty."

Kazami was walking the streets again, just to get away form the other people. Insolents. It was almost completely pointless to aid them. Why, most of those humans benefited nothing for his life…now who's thought was that? Even Kazami couldn't tell any more. There was the obvious exception of Rokuro, but after he had some more of his allies working with him, he'd probably leave. He wanted to merely kill his enemy that caused this, Spacegodzilla, and just be left bloody alone. Now that WAS Godzilla's thought.

But that ended, as just in front of the kaiju king, a slight tremor rocked the ground, and a few car alarms went off. Another shockwave went off, this one a bit more powerful, and right down the center of the road, the ground split, sounding like tearing leather. The crowd gathered around, having not yet learned with the previous two kaiju battles that occurred which had killed anywhere form 100-120 people in themselves.

Just then, a manhole lid flew into the air, and the hole it was on shattered around the circumference, and debris fell inward to the sewage system underneath, and Megalon busted out, fully transformed, with electric yellow bolts dancing around his body coupled with red and silver patches adorning his body. He called a war cry, and unleashed a blast right into the heart of the crowd, the blast bouncing off of various people and knocking off upwards two dozen people. Kazami wasn't going to take this, and he leaped into the air, the transformation going as fast as it had yet, then landed a punch square in the face of the kaiju.

Megalon landed on his back, with the kaiju king pinning him. The limited kaiju just laid there as Godzilla began hammering him with fists and tail, eventually bringing about a grand total of no injuries! The shield surge was working well, for sure. The fallen kaiju just laid there, continued to get pointlessly pummeled while his oppressor was only stinging the nerves of his own fists. Eventually, the kaiju king slowed down the intensity, noticing virtually no difference, and then, Megalon spat out a 'hot-potato' styled bomb. The blast that occurred in the kaiju king's face seared his eyes, and knocked a few scales off. Godzilla leaped back, clawing at his face to calm the burning, but it went away naturally. As he opened his stinging eyes back up, he saw Megalon flying toward him, arms forward with his drill-like hands spinning, and the impact into Godzilla's chest hurt immensely, coupled with a subsequent landing on his side onto the cement pavement.

Megalon flew over him, then flew almost out of eye and sight range. Godzilla forced himself up, and noticed the large crowd of people around him. Suppressing the urge to wipe them off the edge of the map, he walked toward where Megalon was standing, drilling his arms into another crystal. He was actually so unaware of the returning kaiju king, that Godzilla wrapped his arms underneath the under ground creature's arm, then swung him around. He didn't expect for the cockroach's wings to flip open, and the surprise of that made Godzilla let go, and Megalon kicked him backwards into the green crystal, re-infecting Godzilla with the radiation surge he had while battling Ghidorah and Gigan just 4 days prior.

Megalon screeched in fear, but Godzilla powered up his beam, and intentionally missed the aerially retreating nuisance, and hit the side of a building above him, gashing deep into the brick, and mortar structure, and raining debris down on the kaiju. As immune as he was, Megalon couldn't defy laws of gravity, and that left him plummeting toward the ground, and after he landed, he was smashed with the rubble, burying him. Godzilla unleashed a victorious roar, then felt the power that was coursing through his veins. IT was great, ecstatic in nature, just not as much as it was in critical mass.

He stomped over to the debris field he created, only for Megalon to drill out, the Shield surge and fire surge almost totally gone. He detonated the shield surge then and there, and the ensuing blast brought the building that was partially destroyed down, and knocked Godzilla down.

Both kaiju were covered in complete rubble, but Megalon busted out with his drill hands, and unleashed a red beam of energy from the star formation on top of his head, terminating the fire surge he had possessed. With only one surge left, Darryl tried pulling himself back to reality, but Megalon wouldn't have it, pushing the psyche into the back of his head, and charging right through a speed surge. He then looked around for more such crystals, but as he began walking, his body began trembling, and critical mass overtook his own body then, adding a foot to his height, shooting red cracks all around his body, and giving his wings a red tint. He called in power to the sky, challenging all he could.

That was a bad idea, because as he did that, the lower most section of a building exploded about 20 feet from him, and as he turned to look, he saw the unmistakable dorsal plates and arms of the kaiju king grab a red Honda, and barrel roll it at Megalon. The opponent didn't have time to react, but got smashed with it, then ensuing explosion ripping the car in half. Godzilla charged forward, but the building he stomped through suddenly began crumbling behind him, and fell forward, right onto him, re-submerging him.

Megalon laughed ridiculously loud, but just then, something whizzed through the air behind him, and exploded on his back. He turned around, to see 5 Vortaak, unmistakable by the bright silver armor they wore. Three of them held huge, alien styled missile launchers on their backs, while two others held a set of black boxes.

"Retrieving squad, move forward!" The five ran forward, until the leader motioned her free hand down, keeping perfect balance of her bulky weapon, and the other missile launcher carriers unleashed another payday of such weapons, and they two exploded against Megalon, this time, against his front. The Cockroach prepared to start racing toward them, but as he did, and explosion went out to his side, and Godzilla surfaced, bearing his fangs angrily as blue green fire readied in his mouth.

"Vortica, Godzilla is in the area! Does the mission stay the same?"

"DANM!" Vortica threw a book across the room. "Negative! Just capture Megalon. Leave Godzilla to possibly assist you in detaining the bug. But if he strikes, strike back!"

Godzilla unleashed his beam and Megalon, and the roach flew across the road, and into a oh-so-conveniently positioned tanker, which was loaded full of, yep, you guessed it, Gasoline. The ensuing explosion was big and bright, but the 5 aliens and Godzilla stood their ground, none of them moving. Megalon's screech sounded from the flames, and Godzilla charged toward the kaiju, but misaimed and ran right into another crystal, this one, a speed surge like the one Megalon had. As he did this, and collided into another building's wall, this one more stable and just giving him a massive case of face-building, the special ops team unleashed a pair of nets from the black boxes, and they wrapped around Megalon, then teleported back to the Mothership.

Godzilla growled angrily, then pulled himself off. He noticed his foe gone, and he called in frustration at what was an apparent retreat. At that same moment, he noted the power that was echoing through his veins, calling for more of the same type of power. Even the kaiju king couldn't resist this call, and began charging down the road, blasting his souped up thermo-nuclear breath at any human being that happened to be unlucky enough to be in his way.

It was several hours later, when finally, something halted his rampage. By this time, he only had received one more surge, the Crystal surge similar to that which Angurius had now permanently bonded with, but his attack halter was the bold, beautiful, and in some way, utterly dumb Mothra. Godzilla turned around to face the 'attack' from the powder that merely served as a blinding agent., but it was only clearing at a slow rate, and he was left blind for some time.

Mothra landed on the ground, and tried establishing a mental link, but what she felt was not was she expected. "Why, you're full of crystal resonance and power! It's-it's drugged you!" She stammered, and Godzilla rushed forward, out of the dust cloud, unleashing his extremely powerful beam, and Mothra was just barely able to miss it. That began the commonplace battle of spinning the head around, and trying to hit the target, but only hitting background people, cars, buildings, etc. Yet, due to the speed surge, he did end up clipping her tail, and she spiraled upwards, trying to fly out of his range, and went onto the other side of a building.

As if a building could stop the destructive rage of Godzilla's thermo-nuclear breath. He used it to slice the human structure right down the middle, and through the gap walked through Godzilla, drugged, powerful, and a force to be reckoned with. Mothra took to the sky, then bomb-dived downward and unleashed her ray, but all it served to do was gain Godzilla's attention and make him angry. He called angrily to the sky, and detonated his radiation surge when she was in range, the explosion making ground zero of that city block, and sending the infant island guardian spinning through the air before landing on top of a mini-van.

Godzilla charged forward, but the speed surge then wore off and it proved almost useless. So he ran at regular speed, and slammed his fist into the car, sending it into another, and landing the colorful opponent laying on the sidewalk right outside a parking lot. Godzilla charged his beam, and she saw the danger, and instantly went airborne, flying away form him in a straight line. Godzilla unleashed his breath, and it cut through an entire line of cars and trucks before he turned it off, and Mothra turned around, full circle, and rushed at him with all her speed, and sent him falling onto his back from the collision. The kaiju then flew upwards just a bit, and began flapping her wings while using more powder on him, but this one was drugging him to sleep, and sleep he did.

Mothra would of wiped her brow if she had any appendages long enough to do that, but she stayed content with grabbing the dinosaurian kaiju by the dorsal fins, and lifting him into the air, carrying him away form the scene.

"As you can see, up to 20 city blocks have been destroyed by these three warring kaiju. Wherever they went is not known, and the government is not taking responsibility for the team that removed Megalon."

Benjamin turned off the TV, and looked at Kazami angrily. "20 city blocks."

"Not my problem."

"And you were running around…high?"

"Not willingly." Godzilla replied.

"Sure."

"He's not lying." Meru said, taking her index and middle fingers off her temples. "He's being flat out based truthful."

"So what your trying to tell me is that after gaining the second surge, you were so…high, that you couldn't, hell, not even tried to stop yourself."

"All I can compare it to is a drug."

"Imbecile." Benjamin remarked, shaking his head and turning around. HE was then spun back around by Kazami's hand, and he lifted the professor into the air. "You want to run that by me again doc? 'Cause I'll take you right out here and now if I have to."

"…Fine. But irresponsible, yes." Kazami slowly let the older man down. Veronica, Meru, and Breann merely stared at the event in partial horror.

"You rebelled."

"I apologize your majesty. I-I just wanted to experience the power again."

"If you'll remember correctly, last time that you did that, we sent off Gigan to maim you and neutralize your un-responsibility."

"I'm sorry!"

"And further more!" The queen continued like she hadn't been interrupted. "You stole form our stash of Shield surges, delaying our ship's reconstruction!"

"I-I"

"SILENCE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I can't permit such actions again. Once is bad, but twice…Oh twice." She stood up from her throne, and bent over, pulling out a metallic spear. "Twice is irresponsible and unacceptable." She hoisted it in the air as he prepared to throw it, and fearing for his safety, Darryl began running, only for her to throw the spear with perfect accuracy, and spear him right through the shoulder blade, and pinning him with his back against the wall. He looked extremely worried as she walked up to him, then knelt down in front of him. "Regardless of however tight our resources are, Strike three…" She let her hand do the talking as she dragged a curved, gray blade, slowly tracing his throat with it enough to get the message across without wounding him any further. As she walked out, he faintly heard her remark "No medical treatment for him for 6 hours. That will teach him." After that, he blacked out.

Not as good as the prior chapter, but I'm still happy with it. Next time about, no kaiju fights, but we'll introduce some new ones none the less.


	7. Sea Warfare

Next chapter. Hope you like it. We introduce one familiar ally, and a wild card factor. HERE WE GO!

The three boats began pulling in the net. "Okay! Everyone, we've got 15 minutes to reel this in and get it back to San Francisco port!" The foreman shouted on the center most ship. All three drivers pulled the lever that made the pulleys ring in the catch.

"So, John, how much do you think we caught this time?"

"Ehh, maybe 2,000 to 3,000 lbs. You?"

"Not that much. We weren't out there as long as yesterday, and we only caught three quarters of a ton then." The crewmember on what was the farthest left boat lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. "Besides…" But just as that happened, John pointed over to the water. "Hey, what's with that disturbance?" The disturbance he was talking about looked to be where the net was located.

"I'm guessing we caught a big one."

"Oh yeah!" The two of them gave a high five, but then a roar sounded from the disturbance. The two looked at each other with raised eyebrows, but the churning of the water slowly ceased, putting their fears at ease.

"Reel it in!" The captain called. The three boats were docked, and a pair of large cranes guided by a pair of divers for each hook snagged said hooks into certain loops in the netting. As the cranes began pulling, some blood rose to the surface around the netting area. No one thought anything of it, not much more then a dying fish or two. But what they didn't know was that it was human blood.

As the net began rising out of the water, everyone noted instantly how the net seemed somewhat empty. It was almost half-way out of the water when the fish started appearing, many of them half-devoured. But that wasn't what caught their eye.

In the midst of the fish, sucking another one down it's gullet, was a dinosaurian like creature. It was tall, nearly 8 feet, and pretty thin also. It had a red tint to the scales, but a yellowish neck and underbelly. Furthermore, it contained a large sail that began from the top of it's head, ran down the creature's neck and getting shorter, then suddenly springing back to a large size as it ran down it's back and onto the tail, where it ended for good. The tail was short, but terminated in two tips, and between them, a yellowish sail, more then likely for propulsion through the water.

Titanosaurus unleashed a wailing cry, then with teeth as sharp as steak knives and three fingered hands similarly sharpened, he tore the net, and dived out, as several hundred pounds of dead fish followed. The last diver that wasn't killed from the sharp claws of the dinosaur's swiping came to the surface, trying to swim away as the back sail form the creature followed, curving behind him in a serpentine like fashion. The survivor got both arms on the dock, and began pulling himself up, but as he did, the claws shot out of the water, dug into his back, and pulled him under, as the creature bit deeply into his backbone, drowning him effectively along with making him bleed to death.

The crew members and surrounding people looked down into the water in shock, and one knelt down to where the blood began rising to the surface, quickly deluding in the water. He took off his baseball cap, and held it to his chest, looking deep into the reddened water. Then suddenly the creature leaped out again, human flesh hanging from it's teeth, and opened his jaws wide, clamping down on the sides of the mourner's face and yanking him under, killing him also.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE WATER!" The captain screamed, holding his arms out, but just then, the dock behind most of the crew exploded upwards as a green beam shot into the air, with a yellowish-green beam in the air heading it. The dinosaur leaped onto the dock, and unleashed his sonar ray again, splintering the dock piece by piece. The humans were cornered, to the sides and behind them was the water, in front of them, a dinosaur they were losing ground to. Before long, the 16 crew men were huddled together at the dock's edge, and then the dinosaur ceased his wood-destroying beam, and ran forward, arms outstretched, claws and mouth ready to strike, and he pushed them in, making every one of them fall into the water, where he chased them in.

-Theme Song-

-Musical interlude shows the demolished landscape of San Francisco-

In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi's, *Spacegodizlla's self-destruction and sealment, black-and-white imagery*

'cause I draw regret, from the truth, of a thousand lies *Kazami looks at a crystal with rage*

So let mercy come and wash away *Godzilla reflects back rather then his own image*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Mothra shoots a beam, avoids a pair of boomerangs from Gigan*

to cross out what I've become *Gigan and Megalon throw titanosaurus to the ground. *

erase myself, and let go of what I've done. *Ghidorah laughs as Mecha-godizlla readies missiles and Orga swings a fist*

Put to rest, what you've thought of me. *Megagirus flies well out of Godzilla's beam range*

while I clean this slate, with the hands, of uncertainty *Rokuro bears Anguirus' mouth set angrily, then rolls into a ball and forms into Anguirus in a ball*

SO let mercy come, and wash away *The crystal for Varan explodes, and the breaker's skin melts away to reveal a slightly taller-then-human sized Varan*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Destroyah slices Kazami's skin clean to the bone with a laser horn*

to cross out what I've become, *Space Godzilla's human self gives resurrects a crystal*

erase myself, and let go of what I've done *Biollante's human form points her fingers forward, and they unravel to reveal a stream of tentacles*

-in the musical break, a helicopter view of San Francisco is seen, with the 1974 Mecha-godizlla taking down the double team of the 93 UN Mecha-godizlla and Kiryu, all three in full kaiju size*

for what I've done, I'll start again, and whatever pain may come. *the helicopter goes farther to show the Vortaak ship shooting at a full sized Rodan*

Today this ends, I'm forgiving what' I've done. *Mothra breaks out of a ice-induced cage*

I'll face myself, and cross out what I've become, *Destroyah and Space Godzilla reach Critical mass simultaneously*

erase myself. And let go of what I've done *Godzilla bears his fangs, and his spines flash as he readies his thermo-nuclear breath*

Nah nha nah nah nah nah *Kazami kicks a robotic human-sized Kiryu to the ground*

What I've done *Godzilla's fire readies in his mouth*

Nah nah nah nah nah nah *Obsidus and Krystallaks take down a electrical grid*

Forgiving what I've done. *Godzilla unleashes his breath*

Nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah *The remains of the Golden gate bridge have MOGERA thrown at it, and the remains fall off the waterfall with the robot. As it happens, Godzilla roars in triumph.*

"This scene is clearly devastating to the city of San Francisco. Here, we see the slowly rising numbers of body fragments being pulled form the water, and the number of fatalities form the dinosaurian attack seems to be anywhere from 15 to 20."

Kazami stepped around and under the female reporter, making sure he wasn't seen on the Camera, and walked over to the brunette that was leaned over the edge of the dock, studying something with a magnifying glass. "And…?" The kaiju king asked expectantly.

"Titanosaurus."

"Well, we pretty much knew that. But his current whereabouts would be nice."

She looked over her shoulder, looking at the male with intent eyes. "Unlike Meru or Breann, I'm not a psychic. It's impossible for me to try and deduce where he currently is."

Kazami sighed in disappointment.

"But I do have an idea on how we can catch him."

This perked the nuclear leviathan up. "How?" The gruff voice interrogated.

"Simple. Take a single fishing boat that would drag a net behind it. Catch some fish, and considering how he will need nearly 500 pounds of fish to stay active, he'll come straight toward our buffet. We'll reel him in, and YOU can render him neutral." Kazami's mouth turned into a smug facial expression.

"I like it. PROFFESOR!" He called, turning his attention to the kaijuologist that was currently studying the netting that had been slashed. The Israeli scientist came up, and after hearing the plan, he drew a conclusive "I like it." IN response.

"Good. Now, who's goanna do it?" Kazami interrogated. Godzilla took control of his vocal cords. "It should be me."

"You two should."

Veronica got out of her squatting position, standing up and pointing to her chest with a raised eyebrow. "Me?"

"It was your idea, and Godzilla is the only real capable swimmer we have. Even if Angurius was back to full health, he can't go as fast as Godzilla." Godzilla's soul holder looked out at a boat with a net to the side, hanging off a crane like formation. "How's that one?"

"Good. We'll have Kiryu and Mothra patrol the docks, see if he'll show up again there."

"And Meru?"

"She's still tending to Angurius, I think she can set this one out."

"Alright." The trio waltzed over to the boat, where it's small, two man crew were taking a coffee break, talking about the grave incident that had happened.

"G-Force." Benjamin replied, showing his ID. "We have license form the United Nations to seize your vessel and use it for the purposes that we don't have to disclose. Furthermore, we are in no way-"

"What ever, fine dude! Engine's about dead in the thing anyways. I'm getting a new one tomorrow." The first of the two waved his hand, and the two left.

"That was easy." Veronica stated.

"Get in. I'll contact Kitamrua about the situation."

"And you left them out there on their own?" Kitamura dryly asked.

"Yes."

"Why am I not surprised."

"Doesn't matter. We need you to search some of the ports in the area."

"Fine. I'll do it. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Veronica stepped out of the small pilot house, while Godzilla, fully transformed, stood on the starboard side of the boat, looking outward as the light rain they were speeding through pounded against his face.

"Thinking?"

"Yeah." Godzilla remarked.

"About what." The kaiju king shrugged in response. "You don't think this plan will work, do you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"To many other boats." He commented back.

"And he's more likely to take those? Well, we're almost out of USA waters, and into the international ones. If he's out here, we'll be the only thing he'd want to come after."

"Maybe." He blinked briefly, his eyelids acting like windshield wipers for his blazing orange eyes.

"…And if we do catch him. How do you plan to neutralize him?" All she got in response was the flashing of several spines on his back. They stood their for a moment, staring out to the sea. "You don't talk much."

"No."

"Why not?"

He just shrugged in response, then stated an answer. "Not much to talk about."

"See, there's an example. Everybody has something to talk about."

"Not me."

She sighed in exasperation. Trying to start a conversation with the radioactive lizard wasn't getting much results. She sighed, and began taking the walk back to the engine/piloting room, but slipped on a patch of fish guts, and fell backwards, where she felt the scaly arms of Godzilla catch her in response. She blinked in surprise at the sudden turn of events, then stood up, and brushed herself off as the 8 foot kaiju turned back out to look at the ocean. She began to walk again, but suddenly, a violent crashing shook the ship, and both of them fell onto the deck.

"What the-?" Kazami asked through Godzilla's body aloud, but just as he did, a hold was shot in the port side of the ship from a familiar green sonar beam. The leviathan stomped over to it, and reached down, grabbing the dinosaurian kaiju by the fin on his neck, and raising him out of the water. Ready to neutralize, Godzilla unleashed his beam, but Titanosaurus did also, and the closeness of the rays caused an explosion to instantly go off. The explosion sent the kaiju king across the boat, and into the starboard side's wall. He looked up to see Titanosaurus jump back into the water. "Oh fuk no you don't!" Godzilla shouted, and threw a nearby harpoon gun at Veronica, the mutual understanding between them telling her that if she needed to shoot him, to do so. He leaped into the water, following the relatively fresh stream of bubbles.

The swimming patterns of both kaiju were ridiculously similar. Like sea serpents, they wiggled their body back and forth to propel them through the water, but Titanosaurus' tail fin acted as a more effective steering mechanism, allowing the rest of his body to go purely for the speed. This speed advantage gave the dinosaur the distinct advantage. In fact, within minutes, Godzilla slowed down, realizing that he lost the trail. "He's gone, no, he can't be gone!"

IN fact, he wasn't, as he then was head-butted in the gut, and Godzilla was launched out of the air, and flew several feet up before landing back first back into the water. He drifted downward, the air knocked clean out of him, and turning his head to the side, he saw his attacker swimming toward him rapidly. Lacking the air to do anything, Godzilla tried shooting to the surface, but was bit down on the right hand by the red and yellow menace. Regardless, Godzilla nearly broke the surface, but Titanosaurus bit down on his neck hard, closing his esophagus. So while the kaiju king's head hit the surface, he couldn't breath in the air, and was then pulled back under. The assailant continued his tight bite on his neck, and wrapped his arms around his rival's, then with a massive push, went totally submerged, forcing the breathless kaiju downward.

Godzilla couldn't breath, and although he could survive months on one breath of air, all of it had been knocked out from Titanosaurus' head but, and his eyes began closing. Then, he tried firing his beam, but it lodged in his throat. That normally wouldn't be a good thing, but he swallowed it, and with his last breath unleashed a Nuclear pulse, throwing the dinosaur off of him, but knocking him out in the process.

Veronica steered the boat to where Godzilla's body broke the surface. She threw a net over, and it snagged on his dorsal fins, right were she hoped, and she reeled him in. It was difficult, but she had it done soon. Looking up, she saw the rival's fin swimming away into the distance. She looked down at Godzilla, and began thrusting her hands against his chest. Nothing came from it, so she spread his already slightly agape mouth, and put her mouth against it, trying to perform CPR.

Shooting one breath into him didn't help, but the second one, his eyelids shot apart as his eyes opened, and he grabbed her by the back of her head, sucking the oxygen right out of her own head, then throwing her to the side as he gasped pure oxygen from the air. She gasped form the sudden theft of air, but her lungs gladly re-filled, so no harm was done to either of them.

It took a while for both to fully regain their composure, but Godzilla stood up first, unleashing a roar to challenge his attacker to a re-match if he was in the area. He wasn't, so it was for naught.

Veronica sat up, looking at the kaiju king intently. "He's gone. I hate to admit it, but he owns you underwater."

"Then we'll bring his skinny ass on land." Kazami growled through Godzilla's body, and Godzilla nodded his head affirmatively. He then spat into the ocean. "Mother fucker." He remarked.

Compared to the rainy weather out over the ocean where his teammates were, Kiryu was flying through the sky, with only a handful of white, thin clouds aloft above him. The high altitude gave him a birds eye view of the scenery, but what caught his eye super suddenly, was a purplish beam he saw below. IT terminated quickly, but his optical vision zoomed far in, yet the place where the beam was fired was in shadows of an alley. "Doctor, I think I've found something. I might need backup."

"Affirmative." Benjamin replied back over the radio. Kiryu then rocketed downward into the alley's opening, where looking down he saw not Titanosaurus, but rather, a pterosaur like creature that was red all around, form the pair of small horns it sported on it's head, to it's neck, wings, legs, and tail. Only exception was the dirty yellow cover of the inside of his wings. Kiryu roared a challenge at Rodan, and the kaiju complied with a roar of it's own. Kiryu unleashed a barrage of missiles and rockets from it's dual packs, and they all collided on it's wings as he hunkered down, shielding his body and face behind his wings. IF any damage was done, it was hard to tell. Not wanting to drag this out, Kazami activated the maser cannons located in his mouth, and they struck the opponent again on the wings, causing no harm. But then, he unfurled his wings, and his horns briefly glowed purple as his beak spread and fired a purple beam at the cyborg. Kiryu activated his thrusters, but was still knocked in the right kneecap. Landing gently on all fours, he fired a set of weak-ish lasers from a pair of small turrets form his hands, and they merely bounced off the harsh exterior of Rodan's wings. The kaiju became airborne, as did Kiryu, but Rodan slammed head first into the chest compartment of the robot. As Kitamura landed on his back, he instantly rolled over and stood up to face his opponent, only to see him fall to the ground. As he did, the professor stood there with a small rifle, the end smoking as the tranquilizer neutralized Rodan. "You said you wanted backup."

As the ship with the hole blasted in the side pulled back into port, the two walked off of it, Kazami back in human form and wearing a spare change of clothing he had.

As they did, Veronica's cell phone went off. "Yes. Oh, Breann."

"…"

"An ally?"

"…"

"No."

"…"

"We'll be there shortly." She remarked, and hung up her phone.

"And…?"

"We think we found an ally. But we'll need you to confirm it."

Kazami leaned back in the room. There was only one hospital bed in this room, and in it, a male that was probably his age with red hair and a American Indian styled skin color laid in the bed, sleeping, unconscious, or what, he couldn't say. Then, the teenage stirred a bit, and his eyes opened.

Kazami intently studied the masculine as he got up, not even aware of the other kaiju in the room at first, but whirling around and running to slam Kazami. Kazami grabbed the kid by the arms. "Rodan, relax."

"How do you know…" Then he realized the presence. "Godzilla!"

"Yes."

"Your out also! Oh, thank god! We have a chance! We still have a bloody chance!"

"Against what? Spacegodzilla's not out yet, and the Vortaak are still limited in resources."

"OH, your wrong Godzilla! Your dead wrong! Even if Spacegodzilla's not out yet, he's able to impact us very heavily!"

"What the flip do you mean?"

"The entire time I was in the crystal, his presence was trying to grab me, brainwash me into being in his own arsenal of kaiju!"

"Really?"

"His powers are limited to only the kaiju in a close range of him, but he's alive, and he wants to convert, rather forcefully or not, every kaiju he can against you."

"Really? Then we'd better find that crystal."

"And what? What will we do with it?"

"Throw it into the depths of the sea." Kazami retorted.

"…Godzilla, you never failed to amaze me."

"While I'm human, call me Kazami."

"Fair enough. Call me, Koji."

"Welcome to the team Koji." Kazami stated, and the two shook hands.

Just outside the room, Kitamura and Meru looked in on the greeting of friends through the small window in the door. "He seems trustworthy enough."

"He is." Meru stated, rubbing her temples. "He's clean."

"Good. Because that guy's wings are strong."

A fair skinned, orange hair, and hazel eyed boy pushed through the streets of San Francisco, and upon getting to G-Force, he kicked the front door wide open. He walked right in, and was met by Kitamura, Kazami, Koji, and Benjamin all standing there in a circle. "Godzilla!" He shouted, and Kazami walked over to him. "I have no quarrels with you, and my relations with humanity are my own, and I don't want any of your allies or you interfering with it."

"Why?" Koji asked aloud.

Titanosaurus' human self glared at Rodan's soul holder. "They woke me form a peaceful sleep, they experimented on me and subjected me to painful things." He looked right at Kazami. "Now my weakness is my strength, and regardless of what you do, I will have my revenge on humanity." He turned away, and walked out the door. Kazami prepared to give chase, but as Veronica's hand lied on his shoulder it calmed him "Easy Kazami. Easy Godzilla. I know he tried to kill you, but if we live today, we can fight tomorrow."

The un-named human turned back around, expecting a confrontation. Kazami pointed his left index finger at him. "I'll be seeing you again." He seethed. Titanosaurus' smirked, then walked out of the building, into the distance.

Good chapter? I wanted to make this longer also, but then it would become to complicated, so I'm moving the rest of what was supposed to be in this chapter into the next one, where it will make some more sense. You'd better enjoy it, but please review!


	8. Interdependency Error

Next chapter. Enemy kaiju, and a warped ally. But now we are going to see the Godzilla foursome take down a kaiju at one point, and at another, the kaiju that made his/her game debut in the game 'Super Godzilla' for the Super-Nintendo. Yes. Guess who that kaiju is, and if your right, well, you get a prize. And with no further adue, HERE WE GO!

"And right…there is the energy strata." Koji remarked, pointing to the computer screen. "There aren't that many on the planet, but one of them alone…powers a Nuclear Fission Generator for up to 18 years." He stepped back.

"Your dad has how many of these exactly?" Kazami interrogated.

"About 25 or higher."

"And runs how many Nuclear Generators worldwide?" His kaiju counterpart continued.

"18 to 20. Their going to install a new one out there by Shanghi pretty soon he says."

Rokuro whistled. "Dang it dude. No wonder you had access to the crystal."

"IT wasn't intentional. It was just a spare crystal he said, one that could be destroyed, and so, being bored, I destroyed it. It wasn't anything intentional to free a kaiju."

"We are getting off topic." Benjamin stated. "How long can this run again?"

"18 years for a Nuclear Generator."

"Even Kiryu at full sized never used that much energy…well, after we re-configured him prior to the 'Unleashed' incident." The Jewish scientist exclaimed.

"That's what I figured." Rodan stated through the human's voice. "We're looking at a power source for him to run on for…oh hell, 30 years."

"YEARS?" Veronica half shouted.

"At the least."

"So if we can put one Health/Energy crystal into Kiryu's compartment…the possibilities…" Kitamura stated, looking up at the ceiling as his eyes showed he was clearly running through calculations.

"Are almost endless. You could do nothing but shoot off the Absolute Zero cannon for about 12 years straight before draining it totally."

"Can we seize one of them?"

"…I think my father has close relations with the UN. If you guys are being funded, however lightly by G-Force, he might actually donate it gracefully."

"Really! Thank you so much!"

"Thank the stars." Meru stated.

Right in the midst of a huge crystal fortress remains that had been formed nearby the Golden Gate Bridge, one very small crystal had just recently been shattered. It's remains were in shards, small enough to get imbedded and not even be noticed. Not far away from it, a fresh hole had been dug by something that was quite large. Another kaiju was free.

-Theme Song-What I've done by Linkin Park

-Musical interlude shows the demolished landscape of San Francisco-

In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi's, *Spacegodizlla's self-destruction and sealment, black-and-white imagery*

'cause I draw regret, from the truth, of a thousand lies *Kazami looks at a crystal with rage*

So let mercy come and wash away *Godzilla reflects back rather then his own image*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Mothra shoots a beam, avoids a pair of boomerangs from Gigan*

to cross out what I've become *Gigan and Megalon throw titanosaurus to the ground. *

erase myself, and let go of what I've done. *Ghidorah laughs as Mecha-godizlla readies missiles and Orga swings a fist*

Put to rest, what you've thought of me. *Megagirus flies well out of Godzilla's beam range*

while I clean this slate, with the hands, of uncertainty *Rokuro bears Anguirus' mouth set angrily, then rolls into a ball and forms into Anguirus in a ball*

SO let mercy come, and wash away *The crystal for Varan explodes, and the breaker's skin melts away to reveal a slightly taller-then-human sized Varan*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Destroyah slices Kazami's skin clean to the bone with a laser horn*

to cross out what I've become, *Space Godzilla's human self gives resurrects a crystal*

erase myself, and let go of what I've done *Biollante's human form points her fingers forward, and they unravel to reveal a stream of tentacles*

-in the musical break, a helicopter view of San Francisco is seen, with the 1974 Mecha-godizlla taking down the double team of the 93 UN Mecha-godizlla and Kiryu, all three in full kaiju size*

for what I've done, I'll start again, and whatever pain may come. *the helicopter goes farther to show the Vortaak ship shooting at a full sized Rodan*

Today this ends, I'm forgiving what' I've done. *Mothra breaks out of a ice-induced cage*

I'll face myself, and cross out what I've become, *Destroyah and Space Godzilla reach Critical mass simultaneously*

erase myself. And let go of what I've done *Godzilla bears his fangs, and his spines flash as he readies his thermo-nuclear breath*

Nah nha nah nah nah nah *Kazami kicks a robotic human-sized Kiryu to the ground*

What I've done *Godzilla's fire readies in his mouth*

Nah nah nah nah nah nah *Obsidus and Krystallaks take down a electrical grid*

Forgiving what I've done. *Godzilla unleashes his breath*

Nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah *The remains of the Golden gate bridge have MOGERA thrown at it, and the remains fall off the waterfall with the robot. As it happens, Godzilla roars in triumph.*

Kitamura, Benjamin, and Koji walked into the Main office, which looked pretty humble to be where the real head of a multi-billion dollar company could be. But stepping in, the main room lived up to expectations. The desk was decently wide, and the male receptionist looked up. "Koji! Your father has been expecting you!"

"Really? Well, these people need him for something, but where is he?"

"In his office." He stated, pointing to a door to his left. "Thanks." he commented, then led the trio to a janitor's closet, and shut the door, locking them in. Before either accomplice could say something, he pushed on one of the walls that slid outward, and there they were, in the man's office. It was pretty lavished on the walls, but only by declarations of safety for his plants. "Koji, is it me, or do I feel something…wrong here?"

"I know what you mean, but it's probably nothing."

"Koji! I needed to talk to you. Who are these people?"

"These are representatives from the United Nation's 'G-Force'."

"G-Force?" He smirked. "To whom may I owe the pleasure?"

"My name is Benjamin, Kaijuologist."

"Just Benjamin? No last name?"

"I prefer to just be referred to as Benjamin or Doctor, even by my superiors."

"Okay. And this here is."

"Kitamura." The teenager stated while shaking his hand. "Pleasure to meet you sir."

"Koji, I have another pair of those worthless crystals."

"Cool." He stated. "But before I deal about that, G-Force needs a crystal form you."

"Let me guess, an energy crystal?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, well, well. That is pretty interesting. I figured you guys would eventually come around here, looking for a power source like that, as you need super weapons to fight the returning kaiju, even if they are thus small." HE stated, putting his hand at about waist high. "Well, I would, and I do have the crystal necessary…but." He walked over to his desk, and moved a pen, pulling a string which set off a silent buzzer in another room. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave without having something in return."

"Return?" Kitamrua raised an eyebrow, leaning his neck forward.

"Yes. You see…" Suddenly, parts of the wall opened outward as up to a total of 50 heavily armed and armored guards ran out of the secret rooms, forming a human wall between the three and the billionaire. "…I need those two 'useless' crystals busted."

"What is going on?" Rodna asked through Koji's voice.

"Well, it's quite simple." The businessman chuckled, and looking up, all three saw straight into his eyes. They were a bright, cosmic purple. "My leader needs to retrieve some allies. Obsidus and Krystallaks work well enough to complete the purpose, and Rodan, I'm sure you'll help us with that."

Koji looked in his father's eyes. "No." Benjamin made it look like he was messing with his ear, but activated a signal calling for Mothra's intrusion.

"No? Rodan, didn't 20 years of following Spacegodzilla teach you anything?"

"I was able to avoid mind control. Unlike you, father."

"Very well then. We'll do this my way. Guards." He snapped, and sat down. "Give them a hell of a time."

The 50 pulled out several weapons, which they all instantly realized weren't regular handguns, but rather, a sleek, black design with shards of crystals sticking out of where the magazine should be. The three realized instantly the problem. The triggers pulled, and in one fell swoop Kitamura and Benjamin hit the deck, while Koji unfurled Rodan's near impenetrable wings, spinning around with his back to the projectiles and shielding the pair that were down, and the blasts harmfully recoiled off the wings and into several guards, the blast cutting a hole right into them, knocking them onto their back. As that happened, the hole that was deflected into their chest cavities caved inward, looking like a black hole forming, but suddenly an 8 inch thick, foot high purple crystal formed out of the wound, the solider then standing up like a zombie, and picked their guns back up to unleash more bullets, their corpses being controlled by Spacegodzilla's Telekinetic powers with the crystal wounds acting as receptors.

"If I could only get out to G-Force!" Kitamrua gritted his teeth.

"Even if you got there and back, it wouldn't be enough time."

"Time! They'll need to take time to reload!" Kiryu's controller stated.

"Actually, no. My guard's guns don't need reloading." The mind-controlled billionaire stated.

"Well, there went that idea."

"I have one. Stay down guys." Rodan, who was already fully transformed, readied his plasma beam, then leaped into mid-air, spun around, wings still protecting the scientists, but the pterosaur now was facing the guards, and spat the ray. At the exact moment of impact, the shards shattered, being small as they already were, and throwing the guards about, shattering the crystals in the guns and the chests of the corpses.

The businessman started to run, but as he did, the door opened, and he was met in a punch in the face by Breann. "Thank you for doing business with me."

The man stumbled backwards, falling onto his knees, and grabbing his face. Opening his eyes, they were back to a normal color. Looking up to the female, he pointed and began shouting. "Desk! Break the crystal in the middle right drawer! Before it's to laaaa-" His eyes rolled back into his head, and they went purple again.

Benjamin already was there however, and opened the drawer. He took an ink stamp, and smashed the small 3 inch crystal to shards with it. As that happened, the…odd feeling in the building dissipated.

Kazami looked at the waterfall while shaking his head. He never got a good look at what it even was he was attacking. "Grr." He kicked the ground, and was tempted to jump in the water and give pursuit, but both he and Godzilla was still wary about the incident with Titanosaurus.

The set of crystals that belonged to Angurius rose above the water like a moving set of small purple glaciers, but then it was followed by the rest of the kaiju as he leaped out of the water, standing beside Kazami. "I couldn't see anything. Whoever or whatever it was, it is gone."

"I know there was something there." Godzilla snarled, curving his upper lip as he growled. "I swear."

-flashback-

_Kazami and Rokuro were there already in their kaiju forms, having sensed something. Meru was on the other side of the bank, but was looking inland. Suddenly, the rapid rushing stopped, and as their attention was directed toward it, a huge green…mass tumbled downward, the re-freed water out-running it to the bottom. Both saw it instantly, and Godzilla unleashed a beam that cleaved the solid earthen wall behind the fall in half, but whatever it was that fell down was roughly 10 feet in size, yet was now gone. Angurius leaped into the water to give chase, but without question, it was gone._

_-_end flashback-

"You sense anything Meru?"

"A presence, yes, but it was gone fast. TO fast to tell what it was, save that it was a kaiju."

"Well, we had something big. And it was definitely a kaiju."

Just as Angurius finished that sentence, tendrils shot out of the ground beneath Godzilla's feet, wrapping themselves around the therapod feet, some sticking themselves straight through the entire leg, including the bone. Godzilla looked down in disgust, and prepared to grab them, but they yanked him down, hard, multiple times, and before long, he was waist deep in earth.

Meru took a step back, but as she did, another set of vines shot out of the ground, and wrapped themselves around her body, completely smothering her. Anguirus began clawing the ground in anger around Godzilla's feet, ignorant of the section of earth behind him that shot upward, and in it's place was Biollante, still with numerous tentacles free.

She wailed a war call, and her humongous mouth easily swallowed up all of Angurius' rear body, and proceeded to throw him a long distance away. Unleashing several more vines, she impaled Godzilla through the chest, arms, hands, neck, and still exposed tail. Godzilla tried shooting his ray, but realized he couldn't. Swallowing his fire, he unleashed a nuclear pulse, shredding the ground into pieces around his legs, and shredding the vines entrapment. Yet as he pulled himself out of the ground, he was awe-struck as Biollante's tentacles re-grew themselves in mere seconds,

This time, the orange haven in her body's center where her heart and other vital organs were located flashed brightly, and she fired a stream of radioactive, acidic sap. As soon as it made contact with Godzilla's skin, it began wearing it away, eating through the scales and down to the skull. Godzilla wouldn't take it, and fired his now red-spiral ray at his illegitimate daughter, and the weapons met, but his beam was more concentrated, and cut right through Biollante's breath, and shot into her mouth, cutting out a portion of the back of her skull.

She fell backwards, and Godzilla stomped forward, planting his foot on her stomach, spines flashing and ready to finish it, when suddenly more tendrils shot out and wrapped themselves around him, constricting his throat. Having already used his nuclear pulse, he was helpless once more, and she leaned/stood/sat back up, and opened her maws wide, engulfing his upper body in her mouth, then threw him into the air, batting him several times in the sky before letting him fall to the earth. The breath was knocked out of him again, but he regained it, and stood up, punched her right in her mid-center. He felt her heart, and squeezed down on it, but as just the slightest trickle of blood came out, it ate a hole right through his hand. He yanked his arm out of her, and her wounds healed just as fast as his own did. Refusing to be beat, he unleashed his ray, cutting a gash right through her side. Unleashing another one before that was fished, he sliced right through her left cheek, and one more blast sent a good portion of her vines flying through the air, severed form the main body.

Having enough, she reared herself onto her root legs, now 4 times higher then her 8 foot adversary, and for the first time, Kazami realized that he met his match, even if Godzilla refused to admit it. She then pulled the roots out from under her, and landed right on top of him, smashing him and breaking multiple bones of his. However, his largest dorsal fins sliced right up into her body deeply, and she reeled away form him, albeit slowly, in pain from the terrible hit. Godzilla got back up, his Regenerative powers not hindered but working slower then hers due to having more severe wounds to his skeletal structure.

Yet that show of perseverance frightened Biollante enough, and she knew then that she should retreat. But her lack of mobility would cost her, and she did that last thing she could do. Opening her jaws wide once more, her body began glowing an eerie white. Godzilla looked at this new attack with confusion, but then realized she was approaching him, and before he even took a step back, she clamped her large jaws down on him. Yet when the jaws met, they merely meshed together, then deformed themselves, and rather, a large, single red rose formed, encircling him while he was in the center, and looking around, the entire scenery was covered with smaller roses, just slightly small then the regular size. Some where pink and white, others were red, and a few had yellow here and there. Absolutely puzzled by this new trick, He reared his head up and roared in challenge, but then the smaller flowers vaporized into small, yellow particles, and began drifting upward. Godzilla looked at his feet, and saw the flower he was standing on similarly degenerate, and the spores that were left floated into the air. Completely puzzled already, he was even more so as the particles grouped together on top of the waterfall, revealing not Biollante, but what appeared to be a female human, yet the sun was in his eyes, and he couldn't identify her. He did see her sprint away, and Godzilla growled in anger, infuriated at the stalemate.

"And insert it right here." The businessman pointed out, him and Benjamin wearing radioactive suits as Kitamura was positioned inside the suit, ready to note if anything went wrong or if it was a success.

"Yes Mr. Hideo." He responded, plugging the crystal's point inside the electric inlet, and suddenly, it glowed brightly, and all the lights in the machine's eyes and face turned on full power.

"Power at 100 percent, and stabilizing!" Kitamura stated.

"Yes!" Benjamin shook the hand of Mr. Hideo, the one guy who had tried to kill him earlier while mind-controlled, but now increased Kiryu's energy output.

"Power is stable!" Kitamura stated.

"Good. One last thing. You'll want to turn it 90 degrees counterclockwise, then shut the compartment lid."

Benjamin turned the blue glowing crystal that far, around, and it sunk inward a bit farther, and he shut the compartment.

As he did that though, Kitamura felts something else in his head wake up. He didn't know what it was, but it attacked him, and chained him to the back of his mind. Whatever the dark force was, it began surfing through memories. An atomic bomb blast. Electrical wires. Nuclear aerosol breath. The oxygen destroyer. Being surfaced. Having metal put on. Being chained to the back of his mind. Being sealed. Being freed. And now, he realized the reason why Kiryu had been inside a crystal.

It wasn't Kiryu's soul that was crystallized. It was the 1954 Godzilla. And now, he was back form the dead, with an unlimited energy supply and weapons supply. He wanted to warn the doctors, but couldn't, and the robot reared back, and unleashed a roar that no one had heard for over 70 years.

The demonic roar of the 1954 attacker.

Veronica was already asleep, and Breann was dozing off as the door to the testing room where they were working on Kiryu blew open. That instantly woke the two of them up, and they saw Kiryu standing there, his eyes not the robotic yellow they should have been, but a malfunctioned red. Breann instantly opened her wings, and spread them apart, so the maser weapon from that kaiju hit her in the wings, but bounced off as she made them reflective. The beam slammed back into the right arm of the machine, and he fell to the ground. Completing her transformation, she rushed at Veronica, trying to push her out the building, but not getting her out fast enough, as both were nailed by another maser blast, pushing both out the door.

The resurrected killer stomped into the sunlight, and called quite loudly. Mothra unleashed several spores, sleeping, electrical, poison, but Kiryu's metallic shell wouldn't be penetrated, let alone even harmed by them, and he charge through, and punched her into the air. She careened through the air, then the tips of her wings suddenly glittered in the light similarly to how steel would reflect sunlight, and she swooped down, cutting Kiryu across the right arm with the steel sharp wings.

He turned around, and she could tell by the pain in her wing that his armor was to strong. She circled around, then fired her antennae beam at him again. This time, he activated his rockets, and flew over the beam, and while Mothra turned her head up to strike him, he came down and body slammed her into the ground.

Veronica stepped back out of G-Force, holding a 9mm firearm in her hand. She had an idea to cause a distraction to assist her friend. She tried whistling, but that didn't even get the warring kaiju's attention. Rolling her eyes, she tore off six shots, 5 of them hitting Kiryu, one flying between Kiryu and Mothra. Quietly, she complimented herself on her good aim, but then her plan backfired as Godzilla's metallic body did a lousy half-ass punch at Mothra's face, knocking her to the ground, and he stomped toward her. She stepped back, right against the buildings wall, and he unleashed his missiles. Closing her eyes, she began praying.

But the impact never came. She opened her eyes, and saw Kazami as Godzilla standing there, gritting his teeth as he apparently shielded her from the attack. "Don't you dare touch her faker!" Kazami/Godzilla stated simultaneously, and nailed an uppercut right into Kiryu's chin. The metallic dragon stepped back a handful of steps, but got slammed in the side by Angurius. That skidded the hijacked robot to the left a bit, and he turned to face both foes. As both charged, he activated his thrusters, then blasted into the sky, and then spun around to hit Mothra again as she prepared a sneak attack, this time with a set of rockets. She fell down, but regained herself before impact, and went back up to confront Kiryu. He was already back down on the ground by that point though, and punched Godzilla into the air. As Godzilla was plowed back first into a Ford F-150, he turned to Anguirus, and fired his maser cannons. They were to no avail, as Angurius pulled his head and arms under his spiky carapace. Unleashing a salvo of missiles to wipe Mothra out of the air, which he did so with ease, he fired another barrage at the quadruped kaiju, but these to exploded harmlessly against his back, then wounds to the crystals almost instantly re-healing themselves.

"My turn." The defending kaiju stated, and detonated his surge. The ensuing blast sent Kiryu flying down the street and into a light pole, which snapped under the impact as several buildings were lightly damaged around him. Thankfully, G-Force wasn't one of them. Kiryu got back up, and assessed his opponent, who's surge was already re-forming around his body as the crystals and purple shade in the eyes came back.

They both rushed and slammed in the middle as Angurius reared onto his back legs at just that moment, and gave Kiryu a One-two punch in the face. That distraction allowed the returned Godzilla to insert his electric blade. The zapping of thousands of volts of electricity toppled Angurius to the ground, his nerves trying to heal themselves, and even the Crystal Surge's remarkable fixing abilities would take several hours.

Godzilla came flying through right then however, and tail-whipped Kiryu in the face. The Metallic dragon slid back, only to feel a set of legs grab him on his metal spinal plates. He couldn't remove the moth that so tantalizingly held his back, and the radioactive dinosaur jumped onto his tail, and slid, somehow on the tail, across the street and planted both of his feet in Kiryu's chest. It knocked the dragon over, and Godzilla unleashed another such kick.

A third one wasn't to happen, as his chest compartment opened then, and fired a pure stream of Absolute Zero. Godzilla couldn't duck, and fired his beam, trying to stop it, only to be surprised at it froze the beam, shooting forward at the same rate. And then, it hit him.

As the light mist cleared, Godzilla could be seen perfectly sculptured in the ice. The Metallic dragon laughed, only to be distracted by something pulling at his energy inlet on the back of his neck. He reached over to grab his feminine opponent, but failed, and she got it open. Then, not wanting to lose his freedom, he shot a set of missiles that arched in mid-air, and slammed into Mothra's back, and she fell off. The only bad part about that was that all his missiles and rocket volleys were used up.

Veronica opened the small box just outside the door, very close to the location of the battle. "Don't you see?" She cried to, of all people, the Mothra Cosmos. "Kitamura has no control of himself, and we've got to removed the deceased Godzilla from his body!"

"We can try." They simultaneously stated. Then, they closed their eyes tightly, and just then, Kiryu's body tensed up. The suit was stationary, as the cosmos scoured through his mind, eventually locating the hostile presence. 'GET OUT OF THIS BODY NOW!'

Godzilla 1954 couldn't ignore that shout, as it was directed with so much force it forced him out of the body, and he tried to hold onto the earth, but just as his essence left the body, it was destroyed. The twins opened their eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. "He's gone."

"And then, they were able to drive him from your body."

"Moll, Lora. I am in your debt for a long time." Kitamura stated, bowing to show respect. They curtseyed in response. They looked over at Benjamin, Koji, and Kazami, each trying to recover from various wounds, Kazami recovering from hypothermia. "Kazami will get out of it pretty quickly, as his beam heated the ray up enough to where his vital organs still functioned. But as for the other two." Meru sighed. "I don't know how long it'll take them."

"So we've just got to fill in where we can, like they did for us." Veronica stated.

A tall, Japanese female kneeled before the large, pulsating crystal in front of her. "I Apologize master. I couldn't eliminate them. Godzilla was to much of an equal."

"No need to worry Biollante. Once you can find a suitable Human for me, I can be free to rid us of that menace myself."

"Yes, Lord Spacegodzilla." She stated, standing up, and then doing a super-sudden transformation while slamming her body into the ground, digging underneath it to find a suitable human.

Ohhhh. Spacegodzilla's going to be free pretty soon! That will be pretty interesting. REVIEW If you dare!


	9. Darkness Surge

Here we are. Originally, Spacegodzilla's relasement wasn't to be until like episode 19 or so. Then I realized that might be to difficult. So, Deciding to bring it a bit earlier, it's now on episode 9. Wow.

He'll be the only unlocked kaiju in this episode, but expect an unlikely ally assist our earth defenders. And Let's just say that Spacegodzilla will see him/her as a traitor.

With no further a due, HERE WE GO!

"Load it in." Benjamin waved his hands, and then the 18-wheeler stopped. "Good, Good! We'll unload it!"

Koji and Goro Hideo opened up the rear compartment. "G-Force will be in your debt for a long time." The Jewish scientist admitted.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to do anything with these crystals. Better give them to someone who can protect them."

"Good." Meru stated as she touched each one. "Neither of them are very active as of right now. Which means that their calls will be weak to non-existent."

"Precisely."

"We still have one more problem. Spacegodzilla is still available."

"Well, if Rodan can tell us where he was freed from his crystal, and then also factor in where his dad's headquarters is stationed, and draw a set of 5 mile radius circles, we might be able to find our kaiju."

"How so?"

"Look where the circles overlap." Meru stated.

"How do we know 5 miles?" Kazami asked.

"Because that was the extent of the range of his telekinetic control, unless dealing in outer space."

"How doe we know it's not been weakened as he's on a different scale?"

"Is your breath less powerful because your on a different scale Godzilla?"

"No."

"Hence my point."

Erika was still scouring the city, but was back in her human form rather then her kaiju form. "Got to find someone. Hell, anyone will do." She stated to herself.

"Now come on kid. Give it to us, and we'll go."

"I'm thinking no." A second voice responded, and then, a 'Oof' was heard. Slightly interested, Erika looked around the corner to see where two tall black males, probably in their early 20's, had cornered a younger Caucasian with brownish-black hair, and he was probably about 16 in his own right. Well, he wasn't cornered now, as apparently one of them were nailed in the gut.

The still standing opponent pulled out a switchblade at that. Before he could react, his younger opponent pulled out a smaller, yet still sharp pocketknife. The two exchanged no words, but rather, began knife-fighting. The African-American was sliced lightly across the cheek, and then the other's first wound was on his shoulder. The next wound came from the smaller knife into the opponent's wrist, but luck would have it that the knife fell from his hands to the ground then.

"Game's up." The switchblade holder remarked, and heaved his knife into the air to bring it smashing into the teen's skull vertically. However, the shorter white male performed an X-block with his wrists, then turned his hands rapidly into a grab, and yanked the arm down, forcing the opponent to drop his knife. The black man shot a haymaker punch, but it missed, and he was grabbed on the neck, and had a knee slammed in his face. Having successfully neutralized his two opponents, smashing one's face in, he picked up the knives. "Nice blade." he commented, wiping the thin trace of blood off of it, then pocketing it.

"Karate?" Erika asked aloud.

"No. Tae Kwon Do."

"I see. You are good at knife fights."

"No, but he was bad also." He walked a few steps closer, and pointed to his cheek where a light scar could be seen traced. "14 years old. Slashed by a switchblade. For 43 dollars. Nothing like this."

"And what was this?"

He chuckled. "Now, that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Cocking his head to one side, he noticed the apparent beauty of the female. "Name's Caleb, Or Cale. Depends on what you like."

"Erika."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well, If you can't show me what it was you were fighting over, I can't really show you the ultimate weapon I have."

"Let me guess. Seduction. That's what ALL the girls say it is."

"Wrong."

"Well, this is a precarious business deal. As I don't fully know you…"

"…And you don't know me."

"But yet your willing to show me a weapon."

"Yes."

"…Okay then." He walked back over to the scene of the attack, and pulled out a paper bag. Reaching him, he pulled out what looked to be like a large black pill. It was about a foot in length, 3 inches high and thick, rounded at the edges like a vitamin.

"Darkness surge."

"Yes. You know much." he stated, putting it back in the bag, and gripping it tightly. "Somehow, these guys were sent by Vortica to steal it back."

"How do you know?"

"I make routine thefts on her ship. And for your super-weapon?"

"First up, I want to see something." She started walking away, then motioned her hand. "Coming?" She was greeted non-verbally as he proceeded to follow her.

It was several blocks later until they walked down the alley with the grayish-purple pulsating crystal. "Here's the one." She stated aloud. "Just, show me what you've got on it."

"…A test of passage?"

"You could say that." She brazenly smirked. He came up to it, feeling the pulsating, almost calling effects of it, then opened up his knife, and began cutting into it deeply in multiple places. The gashes were quite deep, and the crystal was already cracking. Ceasing his knife attack, he unleashed a kick with his left foot, and it shattered.

The explosion was deafening, the roar of the tyrannical beast echoing down the alley as the kaiju was freed. The dust and shards settled quickly though, and Caleb was left crouched down, looking at his hands. "20 years." He commented, or more accurately, Spacegodzilla commented.

"Yes."

"And now…I'm free." He stood up. "I feel good. Like…raw power." The Human stated. He then motioned with his hand, and one of Spacegodzilla's familiar crystals shot out of the ground, transmitting energy straight toward him. "Oh. Yeah. I could get used to this!" He stated, then looked over at the bag containing the surge. "And this…" He picked it up. "This will help greatly in my quest for revenge."

-Musical interlude shows the demolished landscape of San Francisco-

In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi's, *Spacegodzilla's self-destruction and sealment, black-and-white imagery*

'cause I draw regret, from the truth, of a thousand lies *Kazami looks at a crystal with rage*

So let mercy come and wash away *Godzilla reflects back rather then his own image*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Mothra shoots a beam, avoids a pair of boomerangs from Gigan*

to cross out what I've become *Gigan and Megalon throw titanosaurus to the ground. *

erase myself, and let go of what I've done. *Ghidorah laughs as Mecha-godizlla readies missiles and Orga swings a fist*

Put to rest, what you've thought of me. *Megagirus flies well out of Godzilla's beam range*

while I clean this slate, with the hands, of uncertainty *Rokuro bears Anguirus' mouth set angrily, then rolls into a ball and forms into Anguirus in a ball*

SO let mercy come, and wash away *The crystal for Varan explodes, and the breaker's skin melts away to reveal a slightly taller-then-human sized Varan*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Destroyah slices Kazami's skin clean to the bone with a laser horn*

to cross out what I've become, *Space Godzilla's human self gives resurrects a crystal*

erase myself, and let go of what I've done *Biollante's human form points her fingers forward, and they unravel to reveal a stream of tentacles*

-in the musical break, a helicopter view of San Francisco is seen, with the 1974 Mecha-godizlla taking down the double team of the 93 UN Mecha-godizlla and Kiryu, all three in full kaiju size*

for what I've done, I'll start again, and whatever pain may come. *the helicopter goes farther to show the Vortaak ship shooting at a full sized Rodan*

Today this ends, I'm forgiving what' I've done. *Mothra breaks out of a ice-induced cage*

I'll face myself, and cross out what I've become, *Destroyah and Space Godzilla reach Critical mass simultaneously*

erase myself. And let go of what I've done *Godzilla bears his fangs, and his spines flash as he readies his thermo-nuclear breath*

Nah nah nah nah nah nah *Kazami kicks a robotic human-sized Kiryu to the ground*

What I've done *Godzilla's fire readies in his mouth*

Nah nah nah nah nah nah *Obsidus and Krystallaks take down a electrical grid*

Forgiving what I've done. *Godzilla unleashes his breath*

Nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah *The remains of the Golden gate bridge have MOGERA thrown at it, and the remains fall off the waterfall with the robot. As it happens, Godzilla roars in triumph.*

-End Theme Song-

"Crystal Resonance. Another kaiju."

"Now may I ask something?" Veronica asked Kitamura, who was in the Kiryu suit again. "Why is it just these last few months that Kaiju have been set free? I mean, really, shouldn't have we seen them arriving some 15 years or so ago?"

"Maybe. I blame it on fate."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes, then turned to Breann, "I told you. Same thought process as you." The blonde shrugged her shoulders as if to ask 'how am I supposed to respond to that?'

"The crystal was here." Kiryu remarked, pointing to where a handful of shards were.

"Okay." Breann put the walkie-talkie up to here ear. "Kazami, we found the crystal remains."

"So? What's the kaiju?"

"…I can't say."

"Then keep it moving." Benjamin echoed over Kazami's side of the airwaves.

After walking a bit farther, Kitamura held up his robotic hand. "Smell that?" Try as they might, the two female's noses weren't nearly as turned in as his robotic senses were. "Flesh plus heat. We might be close."

The two females exchanged glances, then continued following. Mere blocks ahead…a war zone. Buildings had collapsed, Cars were on fire, people were burning, or already burnt. To death. And in the midst of it all, there appeared to be several crystals in the mix.

"We have a location. Requesting Godzilla's arrival." Kitamura again stated.

"Request granted." Kazami growled. It was about a minute and a half later as the teenager came by, but as his kaiju counterpart Godzilla.

"Who Is it?"

Godzilla smelt the air. Over the nauseating human stench of burning flesh, there was something light."

"It. It smells like…" he took another inhale. "OH no."

"What?"

And just then, Godzilla was suddenly lurched into the air, and slammed backwards into a brick building. He fell to the ground with a slight concussion, and as the other three looked, they saw descending, none other then Spacegodzilla.

"Hello Godzilla. Kiryu. Mothra. Veronica."

"You know our names?" Veronica asked, stepping forward.

"Yes. Yes that and more."

"Stand down Spacegodzilla. You have violated the-"

"Look at us Kiryu. Look about." The crystal kaiju motioned his hand and looked around. "Who could stop us? Nobody. See, why try to protect the humans, when you don't have to abide by their rules?"

"I stand allied to the G-Force."

"And why? They gave you such incredible power, possibly just as much as Godzilla over here…" He motioned to where his illegit 'father' was trying to get up, but he slammed him into the wall again. "And all you have to do is reach out and enslave the human race."

Of course, that all would of sounded absurd. But Spacegodzilla wasn't just suggesting in a conversation. He was brain-washing, as the few self-implanted crystals in the area glowed as they strengthen the message on a telekinetic plane to influence not Kitamura, but the 1954 attacker.

Deep inside, those messages did re-awaken Godzilla, but Kitamura was not like Kazami, and knew how to combat now his kaiju's unwanted past experiences. It appeared as if for a moment, The sub-conscious battle would be a stale-mate, but Kitamura won out in the end by merely intensifying his own conscious and blocking out Spacegodzilla's impulses.

"So why not?" The two kaiju and humans stood there, waiting for the decision, while the cybernetic creature just stood there.

"I'm thinking…no." Kiryu lashed out with a punch, but Spacegodzilla deflected it to the side, then wrapped his arm around the crook of Kiryu's neck.

"Imbecile. You seriously think that you have a chance at defeating me? 20 years is a long time, and 40 years total is to long. I'm done postponing my vengeance!" He growled, then threw the mechanical beast into the sky, where he landed several dozen yards away. "Biollante, give him hell."

Kiryu readied his weapon systems, but didn't expect the pavement to collapse underneath him as Biollante lifted herself out of a self-formed hole, jaws wide open, and Kiryu in her mouth with some pavement. She spat it all back out, then swatted the kaiju several times in the air with her tentacles, and he would of landed on his back, but his rocket thrusters activated, and he stayed aloft. Sounding a mechanical roar, he unleashed a pair of upgraded paralyzer missiles. They hit the mark, and drained Biollante of her energy briefly. This allowed the metallic dragon to rush forward, and try to unleash a grapple attack on Biollante…

But that wasn't to be. Biollante was to large, but she did stand on top of three vines, then landed right onto the Mecha. Seeing his tail sticking out in front of her, she clamped onto that, then flung him into the air, and he slammed into an adjacent building.

Meanwhile, Mothra, who had fully transformed already, was just an avoider of attacks. That wouldn't last, as she sharpened the tips of her wings, and slammed them into the side of Spacegodzilla. HE roared in agony, the wound releasing blood but healing quickly. Bent on revenge form what happened over 20 years ago in the 'Save the earth' incident where Mothra sealed him in another dimension. *Yes, an alteration from the actual Atari timeline* he released his corona beam, and it struck her on the back. She fell hopelessly to the ground, and as she struggled to get back up, a pair of crystals then unleashed several lasers at her, keeping her ground as the cumbersome kaiju walked toward her.

Godzilla got up, finally having recovered form his concussion. Looking about, everything was still spinning, but he identified Spacegodzilla. HE readied his blast, and let it loose at Space Godzilla. The telekinetic kaiju did nothing in response, and therefore was slammed in the side and knocked onto the ground. He slid on his right side several feet, before stopping on his back, and looking u, he saw Godzilla flying through the air to give him a body slam. Not wishing to be flattened, Spacegodzilla rolled over, and Godzilla missed the mark. His back exposed, Spacegodzilla grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him over his shoulder, into the re-rising Mothra.

"Danm thing." Godzilla got up, and unleashed his beam, But Spacegodzilla deflected it with a telekinetic shield. The beam then flew into a distant car, which went up in flames. Realizing he mightn't get anywhere with that, he charged again, then leaped into the air. Spacegodzilla, despite being bulkier, responded with the same action, and they body-slammed each other mid-air. Collapsing to the ground in a hunk of kaiju, they tried to regain their breath, and Godzilla was first with that, grabbing his illegit son by the throat, and holding him in the air as he prepared another slammed punch to impale him in the face. It didn't make the mark as several crystal shards flew through the air, and slammed Godzilla in the chest. He dropped his foe, then the wounds re-healed, and he noticed the pair of crystals that was assisting the child of the black hole. HE then rushed, as fast as he could, and plowed through the first crystal, then subsequently knocked off the next one. Running forward at Spacegodzilla, he punched him again, and as he did, he once again reached critical mass, thrilling him.

Spacegodzilla flew across the street, but stopped himself mentally. "Oh. So that's how you want it done?" He remarked, specifically mentioning the critical mass. "Alright then." Spotting a regular, albeit large crystal in the distance, he up-rooted it with his brain, then smashed it, the energy channeling straight toward him, and reached Critical mass also. Now, he was a few inches taller then his foe. "Take this." He remarked, punching him in the gut, and as Godzilla doubled over, he kneed him in the face, then gave him a punch in the back of the neck. Due to the lowered defenses, he was out for the count for the moment, and he turned his attention not to Mothra, who was already out, and more then likely dead, but to the lone human there. Veronica.

Obviously, a human wouldn't me stupid and just stand by while all this happened. Remembering all the information of what humans did whenever kaiju attacked, she recalled one thing. Surprise them.

So as Space Godzilla walked over to her, menacing look in his eye, she pulled out a revolver, loaded with six bullets, all of them .357, all of them unfired. He grabbed her telekinetically, and as he tired inserting himself into her mind and take control of her body, she pulled out the gun, and nailed each and every shot into his forehead. Although they all bounced off, they broke his concentration, and he growled in fury. Pathetic human. He unleashed his corona beam, but as he did, none other then Godzilla swooped in, and once again took the blow for her. Spacegodzilla ceased his beam early, realizing what just happened.

"Oh my god. You protect her with your life? Godzilla, or Kazami, whichever one it is, that's lame. You fell in *laugh* Love, with a human?" He put his hands on his knees, kneeing over and laughing. "That is rich! That is!" And that was the end of his taunting as he got tail-whipped in the face, and landed several yards away.

Meanwhile, Biollante wasn't getting anywhere with Kiryu, and visa-versa. Once upon a time, she could of just out-dueled him, and after 4 hours or so, just go in for the kill when his energy was drained. But with the energy crystal, he had near unlimited energy. Despite her being such a large and slow moving target, he never readied his Absolute-zero cannon, as she could super-suddenly duck underground, and he had no need to destroy property.

She, however, was free to unleash all she had. Except the main thing she would of done if it wasn't metal or Godzilla. Eat him. She would of merely ingested him had it not been that metal was not easy to digest, and defiantly not for a plant, regardless of the super acids inside, and likewise, then he could just freeze the both of them. A phyrric meal wasn't worth it. Still, she was beating down his metal, and he could tell as smoke was seeping out through various joint. Unleashing another stream of acidic sap, he countered it with his maser, only for her to win the brief beam war, and send him crashing to the ground. Now, ready to finish him off, she jammed a tentacle into each of his shoulders, then hoisted him up, and drew him close as several more tentacles were posed to shoot right through him until he was Swiss cheese.

She didn't see the spinning drill-like hand he formed, until it was penetrating her lungs. She wailed back, briefly relying purely on photosynthesis as her regenerative capabilities healed her, and then she rushed him, flattening him underneath her, then bit him on his tail, and launched him into the air a large distance. Despite her lack of mobility, her regenerative systems made her the most obviously more powerful of the two. Hell, she was freaking 11 feet tall!

Kiryu once again activated his thrusters, then shot his last missile and rocket salvo at the plant monster, still not getting anywhere fast enough. While landing, he realized the wounds were healing just to fast. Getting an idea suddenly though, his electrical sword protruded from his arm, and he ran up to his female opponent, then began slashing at her stomach, vines, neck even with it, zapping her as he did. This was going to overload her regenerative system, he knew it, and then without warning, he inserted the blade into her mouth, jammed it up the roof of her mouth, then drew it out painfully, and green, acidic blood spewed from the wound. Some did land on him, and he ceased his barrage briefly, seeing her wailing in pain as the system overload, she screamed into the air, and then collapsed, as her body degenerated into millions of spores. Re-inserting his blade, he internally smiled at his victory, and walked away form the scene.

But his belief was ill-founded. For just then, she reformed behind him in human form. Smirking as if to state 'I'm not done'. Erika outstretched her right hand, and it then sheared as several tentacles shot forward, wrapping around him, and slamming him into the wall of a nearby building. Then, realizing that she was lacking clothing her kaiju form returned, fully healed. Kiryu got up, did a systems scan, and realizing that everything still worked except his left hands' centermost finger, a small price, he charged at the recurred threat.

Spacegodzilla telekinetically punched Godzilla into the air, and the king of the kaiju landed on his head, the sound of his neck snapping quite loud as it happened. Landing on his stomach, the dinosaurian kaiju looked up and growled in ferocious anger. Spacegodzilla came forward, and as Godzilla couldn't move as his regenerative system was trying to heal the nerves, he readied a killer blow, only for a strong gust of wind to blow by. It was so strong, in fact, that a RV began barrel-rolling down the road, while other cars bounced into the air at the hurricane force winds. Said RV slammed into Spacegodzilla, and while he stood his ground, he still got blown away, and he, like Godzilla and the severely injured body of Mothra became nothing more then flying projectiles.

After finally landed, the two conscious foes looked to the source of the wind, and the source was none other then Titanosaurs.

'Danm It! I don't think we can take both of them!'

_To bad. Fight until we die._

'Gladly'

Titanosaurs then shot his beam, but rather then impacting Godzilla, he slammed it into Spacegodzilla, pushing him back over, and trying to injure him in anyway possible.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kazami stated as he stood up. "You're attacking him?"

"I never wanted to help his causes." Titanosaurus' human stated. "I just wanted back at the humans. But HE used my ambitions. Now it's his turn to face my wrath."

"I can take you both." Caleb stated through the telekinetic kaiju's mouth. "Observe." He then held his hands out in front of him, clinched them into fists, and slammed the fists into each other. Both of those kaiju were lifted into the air, and slammed into each other, knocking the wind out of Godzilla, taking him out of Critical mass, but Titanosaurus kept his breath, and before another attack could be made, both unleashed their beams. Within Seconds, it was clear that Titanosaurus' was stronger, as Spacegodzilla fell to the ground again.

"Fine. You want to play dirty?" He asked while standing back up, and seeing a rushing Godzilla and Titanosaurus, he activated his darkness surge. The two ran forward, but when they his Spacegodzilla, they were knocked to the ground by the shielding that the black smoke surrounding him let off. Both fired their beams, but they were absorbed into the surge. Then, eh picked them both up, and threw them several feet into the air. While coming down, he lifted himself into the air, did a one-two kick on each of their heads, and they landed in a heap. Smirking at his foes, he came shooting down, and slammed both of them in the chest with punches. IT shattered ribs on both of them. The mutant Godzillasaur instantly began re-healing, but Titanosaurus wasn't so lucky. He stood up, stepped backwards, then fell to the ground, injured severely, and no regenerative system to help him.

"Traitor." Spacegodzilla spat at Titanosaurus. Turning toward Godzilla, his long, spike tail lifted into the air, and came slamming down toward his chest, intent at shattering his vital organs.

But rather, he felt a sharp cut across his tail. Ceasing his corona beam at Godzilla, eh turned to see Mothra flying by, and unleashing powder at him. Rolling his eyes, he walked forward, then fired his beam into the powder. Rather then explode like usual, it merely absorbed the beam, then re-sent it at him. Surprised, but not injured because of his surge, he telekinetically punched the moth, then tail-whipped a charging Godzilla again. Godzilla fell back, now cut down the chest severely by the crystal, and then was nailed in the chest as Spacegodzilla slammed another punch into his chest. A second one followed suit, and then a third. Then, with a rib sticking out of his side, he yanked the bone clean out of Godzilla's body, causing the kaiju king to scream in pain as the invulnerable opponent grabbed his heart, then squeezed it.

The nuclear reactor didn't break though. Rather, it heated up, and turned some of it's power right on Spacegodzilla's hand. He yanked his hand away in pain, and realizing his surge was fading, detonated it. The ensuing blast kicked Mothra out of the sky, and further wounded both Godzilla and Titanosaurus.

"Godzilla!" Mothra cried after re-covering from the blast. "GODZILLA!" She shouted even louder to the unconscious kaiju, and he refused to respond. "We have to retreat! We have no choice!"

Spacegodzilla came forward, but Mothra refused to allow him to finish his revenge craving. Firing a thorax beam, she followed it up with some sleeping powder, and that combined put him under, albeit temporarily. It gave her just enough time to get away.

Kiryu saw Mothra flying off, carrying Godzilla, and realized that his battle with Biollante would have to be terminated. Deciding on an attempt to stop his large foe, he merely shot into the sky, and flew off. As Biollante couldn't follow, she spat her acidic sap, but missed by yards, etching into buildings nearly a mile away.

Grimacing at the escape foe, she turned around, to see Spacegodzilla come up, rubbing his head. "How'd it go?"

"Danm machine got away." She remarked, her mass narrowing and her tendrils re-merging themselves with her body as she reverted to her human form.

"We scared them off." He commented. "Although I would have preferred to murder the three of them, I'm satisfied with that for now." Reverting back to human form himself, he looked at his partner. "But I still have plenty of un-used surges, and we need to bring back our best fighter."

Her eyes got wide briefly. "You mean…?"

"OH yes. I mean him."

Kitamura threw a shredded paper into the trash. "Danm her to hell." He stated.

"You couldn't of done anything different from what you've said dude." Rokuro stated. He had been trying to track down crystal resonance somewhere else during the incident, but as it was a reading malfunction, his results were lacking.

"I don't care. If she would've stayed still, I could of gotten one good shot!" He gritted his teeth.

While Benjamin and Meru were back working on Mecha-King Ghidorah, still a project unbeknownst to anyone else save Kitamura, Breann was sleeping in a chair, and Titanosaurus human possessor was merely gazing out the window, having followed the others back. He was tall for his age, of 14, and had orange hair and hazel eyes, while his name was Christopher.

That left Koji, who had been working with his father on the surge crystals, and Veronica unaccounted for. She was standing outside the door of the medical bay, looking in on Godzilla's slowly healing body. The wounds were severe and deep. IF he could heal…she didn't know. She was no kaijuologist. But she recalled what Spacegodzilla stated in her head over and over and over again.

'_You protect her with your life? … You fell in *laugh* Love, with a human?'_

Looking into the dorm again, a single, solitary tear traced down her cheek. "Don't die on us Godzilla." She inhaled. "Don't die on us…Kazami."

A bit of romance. Ooooooohhhhhhh. Anyways, One more episode, and season 1 will be over! As in done with! Bye-bye! Then we'll go to season 2! More Kaiju, more abilities, and a different theme song then, along with more factions and…I've giving away to much info. Just review if you can! Which you should be able to, as even anonymous *non-users* can submit reviews!


	10. Death Incarnate

LAST episode of Season 1! To symbolize, the Theme Song will be re-mixed, and what may be the most powerful kaiju in the game will arrive! I don't think it will take that long for you all to figure out who that is. READ, because HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>Kazami walked outside, his chest still aching in pain. The worst of his injuries were gone, but nerve ending damage would last for a few more days. If anyone raised his shirt, they would see a large set of bandages wrapped around his ribcage, preventing any infections that would try and take their hold on him.<p>

After exiting the city's outskirts of the downtown area, entering a more suburban location, he turned around. "I could smell you a mile away."

"How true was he?" Veronica asked. The duo of Godzilla and Kazami knew what she was referring to.

Godzilla answered. "For him, plenty truthful enough. Maybe he's just trying to hold on to his pitiful existence."

"I don't think it's his existence he's holding onto."

"Not intentionally."

It then hit Veronica the irony of having a three way conversation with only two people. "You know, this is weird."

"Bet on it." Kazami stated. Turning around, something super un-expected struck him. Whatever it was, it made it's mark, as it tore right through his clothes, and ate away at his skin. The blast then seemed to form a spinning hole of black and white in his hest, and he was launched backwards. He landed on his side, feeling his body torn atom form atom at an amazing rate.

Refusing to say die, he switched to his kaiju form, and the RG-1 super-reacted with the destructive force, neutralizing it very quickly.

Godzilla got up, the wounds healing themselves but his ribs were still out of place…severely. *Think of how it looked In Tokyo SOS* Nevertheless, a not yet fully healed Godzilla confronted his opponent.

Destroyah roared in anger. His Micro-O2 ray failed to eliminate his enemy, but at least he could experience a true fight. Godzilla charged forward, slamming his mass into the Crustacean kaiju's chest, but the result was very minor, as Destroyah only stepped back a bit, then unleashed his Micro-oxygen again. The blast impacted Godzilla perfectly in the stomach, tearing away numerous scales, but just as fast as they were demolished, they were replaced by the regenerative system. Kazami lurched forward, and Destroyah unfolded his large wings, gliding just a handful of inches in the air, and the two kaiju slam into each other. Godzilla bit down on Destroyah's left arm, and he opposed with a punch form his right into his head. The kaiju king took a half step back, then shot forward again, biting down on the shoulder of the demonic kaiju. Destroyah did a 90 degree spin, throwing him off violently.

Godzilla impacted the ground decently hard, Sliding a ways, and landing in a grassy lawn. Picking himself up, he whirled around and unleashed his thermo-nuclear beam. As it impacted Destroyah, the crustacean kaiju was wounded quite quickly, stumbling back as his left shoulder had a chunk blasted off the top of it. Destroyah wouldn't take this, and fired his Micro-O2 ray again, and it reacted with Godzilla's Regenerator G-1, but again, the wound was eliminated rapidly. Destroyah was a more powerful kaiju then Godzilla, granted, but he wasn't healing like the Kaiju King was. That put him at the disadvantage.

Veronica didn't stand back idly, but having learned in her previous experiences with Godzilla 1954 in Kiryu's body and Space Godzilla, she didn't attack the kaiju. She, quite calmly, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed G-Force. "Yeah Benjamin. Round up the Gang. We'll need them."

-Theme Song-What I've done by Linkin Park

-Musical interlude shows the demolished landscape of San Francisco-

In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi's, *Spacegodizlla's self-destruction and sealment, black-and-white imagery*

'cause I draw regret, from the truth, of a thousand lies *Kazami looks at a crystal with rage*

So let mercy come and wash away *Godzilla reflects back rather then his own image*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Mothra shoots a beam, avoids a pair of boomerangs from Gigan*

to cross out what I've become *Gigan and Megalon throw titanosaurus to the ground. *

erase myself, and let go of what I've done. *Ghidorah laughs as Mecha-godizlla readies missiles and Orga swings a fist*

Put to rest, what you've thought of me. *Megagirus flies well out of Godzilla's beam range*

while I clean this slate, with the hands, of uncertainty *Rokuro bears Anguirus' mouth set angrily, then rolls into a ball and forms into Anguirus in a ball*

SO let mercy come, and wash away *The crystal for Varan explodes, and the breaker's skin melts away to reveal a slightly taller-then-human sized Varan*

What I've done, I'll face myself, *Destroyah slices Kazami's skin clean to the bone with a laser horn*

to cross out what I've become, *Space Godzilla's human self gives resurrects a crystal*

erase myself, and let go of what I've done *Biollante's human form points her fingers forward, and they unravel to reveal a stream of tentacles*

-in the musical break, a helicopter view of San Francisco is seen, with the 1974 Mecha-godizlla taking down the double team of the 93 UN Mecha-godizlla and Kiryu, all three in full kaiju size*

for what I've done, I'll start again, and whatever pain may come. *the helicopter goes farther to show the Vortaak ship shooting at a full sized Rodan*

Today this ends, I'm forgiving what' I've done. *Mothra breaks out of a ice-induced cage*

I'll face myself, and cross out what I've become, *Destroyah and Space Godzilla reach Critical mass simultaneously*

erase myself. And let go of what I've done *Godzilla bears his fangs, and his spines flash as he readies his thermo-nuclear breath*

Nah nha nah nah nah nah *Kazami kicks a robotic human-sized Kiryu to the ground*

What I've done *Godzilla's fire readies in his mouth*

Nah nah nah nah nah nah *Obsidus and Krystallaks take down a electrical grid*

Forgiving what I've done. *Godzilla unleashes his breath*

Nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah *The remains of the Golden gate bridge have MOGERA thrown at it, and the remains fall off the waterfall with the robot. As it happens, Godzilla roars n triumph.*

Destroyah horn rammed Godzilla in the neck, and the nuclear saurian stumbled backwards, going through a white picket fence of a house, and landing on his back. Several inhabitants of the houses that were having their yards destroyed stepped outside. Stupidly enough, one old lady confronted the two kaiju. "Now if you don't sto-" Needless to say, that was the end of her, as her body was torn atom by atom from the Micro-O2 ray.

Godzilla got back up, and body slammed Destroyah with his side. Destroyah took a single step back, then with his arms, pushed back against the scaly, muscular Earth Defender. Time seemed to hold still, but Destroyah, being slightly more powerful strength and attack-wise, pushed the nuclear leviathan's heels in the ground, and without warning, Godzilla let go, side-stepped, and the mutant crashed onto his front. Godzilla began whipping his opponent with his tail, only for Destroyah's own tail to grab his, and lift him in the air with impressive strength, then drop him several meters away.

The face-grounded kaiju got up, shaking the debris off his face. Yet Godzilla's opponent was already up, and motioned with his left hand for Godzilla to charge. Having forgotten about his previous battles against Destroyah, Godzilla rushed forward, readying a ray, but Destroyah let loose a horn ascent, slicing Godzilla up from the pelvis to his right shoulder. Ceasing his charge, Godzilla grabbed his shoulder in pain, but Destroyah unleashed a Horn sweep, starting with the injured shoulder and hand that was covering it, then stopping just below his opponent's left armpit. Godzilla was heavily injured now, falling onto his back, and Destroyah finished it off with a Horn Descent, slicing from Godzilla's left shoulder to his stomach. The wounds were deep, cutting through the scales, muscle, and even the re-enforced bones. Destroyah began sweeping side to side with his laser horn, basically slicing him up like one would slice salami at a deli.

It put the heavily wounded kaiju into a state of unconsciousness, and determined to injure his foe near the point of death, he still hacked away. That suddenly stopped as a rainbow colored beam rained down on him from above, and turning around, he noticed Mothra descending, releasing a chirp that basically stated 'Come and get me.'

Destroyah growled. His laser horn was still activated, and he unleashed it. Mothra angled her body, and her wings suddenly shined a bright white as the laser was reflected off of her and back onto Destroyah, who was sliced across the chest horizontally. The kaiju growled in anger, some of his green blood spilling onto the ground, when just as soon, the ground underneath his feet broke, and Destroyah landed on his back. Anguirus crawled out of the hole, roaring at the fallen kaiju. Destroyah, feet toward the quadruped kaiju, lashed out with a lousy kick, but it was powerful enough to send the opposing kaiju sliding across the ground, in front of Mothra.

Then, Kitamura in the Kiryu suit descended, his Absolute Zero Chest Cannon open and standing-by for firing. Destroyah saw the menace, and readied another horn attack, but Kiryu unleashed a set of paralyzer missiles, sucking the energy right out of Destroyah, and he fell to the ground. At that moment the Chest Cannon was fired, and the demonic kaiju groggily looked up to see the blue ball of freezer energy come shooting toward him. The impact was insane, as the ground around him froze, and the kaiju frozen in place like he was carved out of ice. Anguirus rushed forward, smashing the ice-sculpture into millions of pieces. Roaring in triumph, the trio celebrated their victory.

That was when Veronica, who was trying to re-awaken the heavily wounded Kazami, shouted their attention. "Hurry! We're losing him!" Sure enough, that was true, as his heart rate was dramatically slowing, blood seeping out of the wounds that weren't healing fast enough. But neither Rokuro or Kitamura could have done anything to help. But…

"This will help him." Breann stated through Mothra's body, releasing a set of spores onto the fallen king. They were a bright yellow in texture, and as the healing spores landed on his body, they began repairing the open flesh wounds.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Anguirus asked, but just as he did, Mothra collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. That healing trick took a lot of energy out of her, and Godzilla was still bleeding internally.

"Condition?" Breann asked, hopeful as always.

"Re-Stabilizing." Was the reply from Benjamin.

"Destroyah arrives just a day after Space Godzilla. Coincidence? I think not." Kitamura stated. "That telekinetic nightmare is re-organizing his army."

"Then it will only be a matter of time. If he already had Biollante and Destroyah, it won't be much time until he adds Megagirus to his list also." Meru glumly admitted.

"But that's not his whole army. If you recall, He had Obsidius and Krystalaks with him, and we have their crystals." The Jewish scientist stated.

"And Titanosaurs isn't going to co-operate with him any further." Veronica stated, trying to brighten the slate even further. "He's on our side now."

"Then that means it's only those four."

"But they are the four most powerful of the Mutants. And since you brought him up…where is Christopher and Koji?"

"Crystal hunting."

ON the Vortaak ship, raids are not easy to make. But if the calculations are correct, the ship had, on one of it's sides, the crystals for Varan. But the problem would be…getting them without being questioned.

The two earth defenders looked up at least 25 or 30 feet. "So…how are we even going to try and get them?"

"Well, normally, I'd just blast the wall out from behind them…but that would draw to much attention."

"Well Koji, we have only one option."

"And that would be?"

"Say that it was Vortica's orders."

"WHAT! That is SUICIDE!"

"Only if we are caught. No crime is done unless we are caught."

"She'll have our heads chopped off if she finds out!"

"To bad. I'll 'borrow' one of her ships." Christopher stated. Naturally, his Kaiju counter-part liked the idea, as did Rodan, but Koji was reluctant. Walking up the steep incline of the ship, they soon met with a worker. "Yeah. You see, Vortica wants the crystals removed that aren't necessary for the ship's benefit or for those of her kaiju."

"Yeah. She gave the word this morning. If you two think you can get that set of crystals off, You'd be in a good position for her. You could borrow my ship, I'm being called to plug up the recurring water leaks." They had no idea how lucky they were because Vortica truly had made such a command.

"Thank you kind sir." Titanosaurs remarked, but failed to do the salute, and so, the Alien raised his eyebrow in suspicion, and went to confront Vortica about a possible breach in the ranks.

Meanwhile, once the figured out how to keep the ship suspended in the air, it wasn't to hard to get the crystals out. They just, using Rodan's plasma beam, cut a hole in the ship around the crystal, or actually the main crystal, as the two smaller ones surrounding it could be made out to be Shield surges.

But as fate would have it, their cover was blown. After sawing off the last of the Shield surges, a pair of UFO's appeared. "Attention 502718. You have been suspected of Treason to the Vortaak. Land your ship immediately."

"Think he's talking to us?" Rodan asked as the last crystal was loaded in, and the window shut.

"Don't know. Don't care. Escape time." Christopher grabbed the controls, and pushed the lever forward. The ship launched backwards, almost right into the enemy ships.

"Oops."

"Oops?"

"Yeah. Apparently, I got screwed up with the instructions. Shows you what I know. Let' try that one again!"

"Yes Yes." Koji remarked. "Without the Oops." Rodan stated. "That away."

Chris pushed the handle forward, and they launched out of a hole in the ship's side. Looking in the rear-view window, they saw the opponents rushing at them, but their ships tried squeezing through a hole only big enough for one, and they killed each other.

"WHOO-HOO!" Christopher screamed. "I have GOT to get me one of these!"

Koji shook his head nervously. He never liked the idea of flying by artificial means. If it didn't come naturally, like it did to Rodan, he didn't like it as much, if at all.

"You got…shield surges?"

"Yep. Two of them!" Christopher beamed.

The same thought went through Benjamin's and Meru's mind simultaneously. 'jackpot' This would finish their construction on Mecha-King Ghidorah.

Veronica walked into the medical bay, where Kazami was staring outwards. "We annihilated him."

"That's what they thought in '96."

"We froze him to death."

"His atoms still exist. They'll re-congregate. And when they do, He'll be angrier then before." Godzilla stated.

"Well, he's gone now at least. You can relax and think about other things."

"Like what?" Kazami retorted, looking at Veronica intently as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"Like, Maybe a certain female in your life." She responded, moving up and kissing him on the lips. He was a bit taken back by the sudden action, but that shock subsided quickly, and He corresponded with a kiss back. The two inter-locked their fingers and hands, not even stopping to take a breath, and he pushed her down. Pinning her on top, the long-time needless instincts from Godzilla of mating suddenly flared up, imprinting huge on Kazami's mind. He tore into her mouth with his tongue, and she wrapped her arms around him, almost begging for him to take it farther.

They took it more then farther. They took it all the way they could have.

* * *

><p>I wasn't about to change the rating of the story, but I had to get this relationship going fast. Yes, like I said, Romance took a bit backdrop. But still, the season closed out on it. Be on the lookout for Season 2 of Kaiju Crystal Soul! Review this still please!<p>

And tell me, out of these first 10 episodes, which one was your favorite?


End file.
